Once in a Blood Moon
by truckie736
Summary: Arizona is a vampire.  Meets Callie, leaves Callie and now years later they end up in the same city.  Can love conquer the darkside of Arizona?
1. Chapter 1

Callie stepped out of the cab, and looked up at the dark grey sky. She hated the rain, the cold, and she hated the snow the most. When she left the University of Washington last year she didn't think she would return. She loved the warmth and the sunshine of Florida. In Miami, it was sunny most of the time and at least warm when it rained. Now here she was about to spend the next couple years of her life back in the cold, wet climate of the Pacific Northwest. Coming out to this part of the country, hoping for a new start to her life, she accepted a position at the prestigious Seattle Grace Hospital. Although she had visited her best friend Mark Sloan a few times over the past few months, she never pictured herself as living in the dark, damp area again.  
It was Mark who recommended to Chief Richard Webber of Callie's talents in Orthopedic Surgery. He finally convinced her to interview for the opening and after a brief interview the job was hers. As she made her way up to the apartment across from Mark's, she took a deep breath before knocking. Mark had mentioned something about Cristina, his neighbor and someone who Callie had become quick friends with over the past few months, was looking for a roommate, and since it was right across from the hospital it was convient. Plus he was right across the hall if she needed anything. As she knocked on the door, the small Asian woman answered the door. "Torres, finally. I thought that you got lost or something. Well come in, don't just stand there." Cristina motioned for her to come in. Cristina Yang was one of the residents of Seattle Grace. She was considered by most to be the next Cardio Attending, and a total bitch. Callie found that with a little Tequila, Cristina was actually a good person, just hard to get to know. They both were badass surgeons who didn't have time for foolish behavior. After showing Callie to her room and giving a quick tour of the apartment, she sat back down on the couch, reading some medical journal. Callie began unpacking some of the boxes that she sent earlier in the week. As she finished with the second box she heard Cristina yelling to her.  
"Torres! Get your ass moving, it's time to get you acquainted with Seattle's nightlife." As Callie opened the door she saw that Mark was standing in the living room with Cristina.  
"Callie, hey I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport, got stuck in a surgery. I'm glad your here kid. We are going to have a great time." Mark came over and gave Callie a bear hug, crushing her a bit.  
"Umm Mark, your crushing me!" Callie groaned.  
Mark was an attending in Plastics. Mark was just plain handsome, over 6 feet tall, with blue eyes and his hair greying prematuring. He was known for his playboy lifestyle, rarely keeping any women for more then a few weeks. Callie had known Mark since her 2nd year in college. He was her RA and they had a brief fling, it didn't last, but they remained friends. Since then he has always been the person she has turn to in any given situation. When her mother was killed mysteriously a few months ago, Mark had flown down to Miami to help Callie through the diffucult situation. Her father was off in some foreign country when the attack happened. Callie wasn't able to get any details about it, just that her mother was at home and someone attacked her, and there wasn't any suspects. Her father returned from his trip and was very distant, diving into his mysterious research as soon as the funeral was over. That is why Callie decided to take the job in Seattle. Her father was insistant that her and her sister leave Miami. Aria decided to go to New York with her Uncle Manuel to attend Hudson University.  
"Come on Cal, get changed we are going to head over to Joe's. I'll introduce you to some of other doctors you'll be working with." Callie hurried and put on a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, with a red v-neck top. She grabbed her leather jacket, knowing she be chilly in the cold climate. She checked her hair in the mirror, the long raven locks flowing over her shoulders and followed Mark and Cristina out the door. When they reached Joe's, Mark and Cristina led Callie over to a table in the corner filled with people. Mark went around the table. He introduced his best friend from childhood Derek Sheppard, and his wife Meredith, who was Cristina's best friend. Then there was Owen Hunt, who from the looks of things was involved with Cristina. Alex Karev and Izzy Stevens who also were residents and seemed to be together, and Lexie Grey. Lexie was Meredith's sister and Mark's obvious flavor of the month. Callie thought to herself how funny it was that he didn't mention her before. After ordering a shot and a beer, Callie sat and listened to everyone converse about the recent string of attacks happening in the city. Apparently police believed it was some gang initiation or something. "It's weird the marks each of them has on their necks. Like small puncture wounds, right near their carotid artery. That combined with the lack of blood present suggests something cult like." Owen stated.  
Callie's became very interested in the conversation at this point, listening to the table recount the details of the last 2 victims brought to the ED. After a few minutes someone changed the topic and the conversation floated over to Callie.  
"So Callie, when do you start?" Lexie asked "I start tomorrow, I meet with the Chief at 9am. So I really should be heading home." Looking down at her watch she noticed it was already past 11pm. Just then, the door to the bar opened, and suddenly Callie's attention was drawn to the blondes walking through the door.  
Callie was capivated by the 2 women who entered the bar. The taller one had long dirty blonde hair, but it was the smaller one, with the bluest eyes Callie had ever seen that pulled her attention. She had curly blonde locks that fell perfectly around her face, and when she smiled over at the group she had the most amazing dimples, that was until she looked into Callie's eyes. Callie couldn't be sure, but the sudden flash of what looked like hunger in the blonde's eyes sent a shiver down her back. Standing before her was the woman who stole her heart during her senior year in high school. She looked exactly how she did the day she left Callie standing at the airport. A sudden wave of warmth and desire racked throughout Callie's body.  
Owen waved the women over and Mark noticed Callie's sudden inability to stop staring at the pair.  
"Callie, I see you have noticed our Peds and Cardio attendings. The tall one is Teddy Altman, and the smaller one is Arizona Robbins. I'm not a fan of the duo so I'm heading back home, want to walk together and catch up?" Mark whispered as he grabbed his jacket.  
"Umm, sure. I need to get some sleep anyways."  
They said their goodbyes and as they past the pair of women, Mark nodded at them, but it was the smaller blonde who avoided eye contact. As they walked Mark couldn't help but inquire about Callie's obvious change in mood. "Callie, how do you know Robbins?"  
"She is a big part of my past history let's say. She is, umm was my first love. We spent our entire senior year together and at the end of the school year she left. I never heard from her again. It was weird because she suddenly changed overnight, I never understood what I did."

"Please, just be careful Torres, I wouldn't get too close to that one. She hangs out with kids all day, and wears Heeleys...and she wears a pink scrub cap." Mark was shaking his head laughing at the description.  
Callie laughed at Mark's obvious sentiment towards the Peds surgeon. They chatted on their way home about the hospital and all the gossip surrounding the group. Mark filled him in on his and Lexie's current situation as well as Cristina and Owen's. By the time Callie entered her apartment it was past midnight. She quickly showered and headed to bed. Settling in, her thoughts went back to the woman with the amazing blue eyes. Callie couldn't believe she was here. All the same emotions came back and her dreams were filled with images of the blue eyed beauty all night long.  
The next morning Callie arrived early to meet with the Chief, stopping to grab coffee, she wandered the halls of Seattle Grace. It was a huge hospital, with 8 floors, and a basement. It was easy to get lost in a place like this, and after 30 minutes she had no idea where she was. As she entered through a set of double doors, she was so lost in memories of the beautiful blonde woman from last night that she missed the sign that read MORGUE.  
As she entered the room she noticed a distinct drop in temperture. Becoming aware of her surroundings she again felt a strange chill up her spine. As she turned around she was met by a strikingly gorgeous brunette. She had emerald green eyes that somehow shined even in the dimly lit room.  
"Oh, hello. I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere, can you tell me how to get to Richard Webber's office?" Callie smiled at the woman but she continued to stare at her. The woman was looking her up and down, and suddenly Callie felt a strange feeling in her stomach, that she could only describe as tingling sense, creating a feeling of fear. She backed up and without hesitation ran through the double doors straight into a large hard body. Before hitting the floor she was held up and felt hands around her waist, stopping her from falling to the floor. Looking up it was a large man, reading on his lab coat the name Percy.  
"Geez little lady, you need to watch where you're going. It can be very dangerous down here." The gentlemen staighten up, giving her a smile and continued. "I'm Dr. Charles Percy. Can I be of assistance?"  
"Oh, God yes, there was this strange woman in the morgue, she was ummm, I can't believe what I'm about to say, but scary. I'm sorry for running into you like that. I'm Callie Torres, and I was looking for the Chief of Surgery's office. Could you give me a few directions?" Callie took an uneasy breath. She still felt that fear in her stomach, and slowly eyed the young doctor.  
After giving her the way back up to the main floor of the hospital, Dr. Percy called out to her as she left, "Oh, good luck Dr. Torres, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."  
Callie couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had after visiting the basement. Finally she found Dr. Webber's office. After a brief introduction and paperwork, Callie was issued her dark blue scrubs and led to the surgical floor of the hosptial. The Chief asked a smaller woman, who he introduced as Dr. Miranda Bailey, to show her around the floor and introduce her to the staff, after he was paged to a meeting. The woman mumbled something about not being a tourguide but extended her hand to Callie.  
"Well, welcome to Seattle Grace. I hope that you will enjoy working here. I have heard nothing but good things about you from Sloan. Let's get you acquainted with the residents and oriented to this place."  
As Callie followed Bailey around for the next few hours she was introduced to some of the people from last night, including Meredith and Lexie. She was shown the OR's and finally brought her to the ER otherwise known as the "pit". Mark came up to the women asking if Callie wanted to grab some lunch. Callie was starving and thanked Bailey. The rest of the day seemed to glide by, til suddendly she looked at her watch and it was 7pm. As she was heading to the attending's lounge area her pager went off for the pit. Arriving she was shown to Trauma 1 by Meredith.  
"What do we have?" Callie asked as she entered the room.  
"12 year old male, struck by a car while riding his bike. Pt has a closed femur fracture and multiple broken ribs. Pt also has a tender abdomen and Dr. Robbins is on her way down to consult." Meredith reported.  
After assessing his injuries, Callie was looking over his chart when she felt a sudden flood of emotions flowing through her. It caught her off guard and she inhaled sharply, hearing the door open. Looking behind her she was met with the blue eyes, noticing the same shine as the woman earlier, belonging to the petite blonde doctor from last night. Trying to act casual, she slid herself closer to the boy and exhaled slowly. Callie couldn't understand what was causing all of these things to happen whenever she saw or in this case felt the doctor enter the room.  
"Dr. Robbins, this is Dr. Torrres, she is the Ortho on call," Callie listened as Meredith gave the peds surgeon the update. Callie nodded to the gorgeous blonde when she looked at her. She noticed that the woman seemed to have a instant flash of hesitation, but then smiled and softly spoke to the boy and his parents as she assessed his injuries. After looking over the scans, the blonde turned to speak to Callie.  
"He'll need surgery to repair damage to his lower intestine, I can correct the injury while you set his leg. I look forward to working with you Dr. Torres. It'll be awesome. See you in the OR." As she turned to leave the room, Callie noticed the blonde let her eyes wander over her body for a few seconds longer then necessary and then quickly exited the room. Callie followed behind, her thoughts lingering over the beautiful buttocks in front of her. She was excited to be in the same OR as Dr. Robbins, and still had yet to speak to her at all about the 10 years apart.  
The surgery was a sucess, although Callie's thoughts kept wandering over to the Peds surgeon standing next to her. She couldn't understand the drawl she still felt towards Arizona. While scrubbing out, Callie finally broke the silence.  
"Umm, I know this is going to sound strange, but seriously 10 years, and you aren't going to even acknowledge me? Arizona I loved you so much and you left me in an airport! You broke me. What did I do?" Callie felt the tears falling down her face.  
Stopping for just a moment, Arizona glanced up and continued her task before speaking. "Calliope, there are things you don't know about me. It wasn't safe for you, so I left before I hurt you. I didn't want to but it was my only choice."  
Callie couldn't believe what she just heard. Safe? How could Arizona think that she could hurt Callie any worse then leaving the way she did? Then Arizona continued.  
"Dr. Torres, I don't think it's wise for you and I to become friends. Let's just keep a professional status between us. I'm not who you think I am anymore." Callie was sure that the look in Arizona's eyes were of confusion and sadness, but she dried her hands and walked out of the room before Callie go say anything else.

Chapter 2 Flashback 1978 "Arizona, come on, I want to hit the disco in this century!"  
Arizona was a normal 21 year old girl growing up in the seventies. She was attending New York University and hadn't decided what she wanted to do with her life yet. Tonight she was heading out to Studio 54 with her friend Teddy, and a few others from school. Arizona loved to dance, and after studying all week she was looking forward to enjoying the evening. "I'm almost ready, I'm just putting my platforms on."  
Arizona was dressed in a bright yellow shirt, and blue denim bell bottom jeans. She completed the outfit with the brand new white platform boots she bought today. The girls spent most of the night dancing to the Bee Gees and Abba. Walking up to the bar, she noticed a beautiful woman with auburn hair sitting at the end of the bar, staring at her. Arizona smiled at the woman, and as she was getting ready to order her drink, the bartender placed a glass of white wine in front of her.  
"This is from the woman at the end of the bar, she would like you to join her." The bartender said as he nodded to the striking beauty.  
Arizona smiled but didn't make a move towards the woman, something in her told her she was dangerous. So Arizona went back out on the dance floor with Teddy and some guy she met, enjoying the feel of the music.

Joanne grimaced as she made her way through the crowd. As a vampire she had a heightened sense of smell and all these humans surrounding her, with their perfumes and colognes and sweat, made her nose burn. But she found her scent, and it was all her own. It was an outdoorsy, fresh smell. She couldn't tell if it was actually her she was smelling or just her perfume, but she found her in the middle of the floor with her friends nearby. One of them had already found a male companion, but this girl, her girl, was dancing alone. Her body moved fluidly with the loud beat and her eyes were closed. It was as if she was channeling out the world around her, focusing only on the music and her body.

She circled her once as the song ended and another, faster one began. It was one that was familiar to her. It's been played all too often in the clubs.

She was like a lioness stalking her unknowing prey. She came up behind her and didn't move for a moment. She smiled as she realized that her smell had nothing to do with her perfume. It was just her. It was in her yellow hair, on her skin. She found that strangely attractive.

She placed her left hand over her stomach and she gently pressed her body up against the petite woman . She stiffened immediately and looked back at her with a mixture of irritation and confusion. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She slowly began to move her body and she bent her head down to whisper in her ear. Her lips caressed the blonde's ear for a brief second and a jolt ran through her. "Relax," Joanne said softly, seductively, "I just want to dance. What's your name?"

"Arizona"

As she felt her body loosen up a little she began to move with her. She ran her other hand down her right arm and she leaned into her slightly.

Joanne and Arizona swayed together to the music, their bodies fused together by the rhythm. Joanne's hands caressed Arizona's stomach and shoulders as if the two of them were having an intimate moment rather than in a club surrounded by dozens of other people. She didn't care, though. And, apparently, neither did Arizona because she never said a word. This was the advantage of being a vampire, complete control over their prey.

Nobody else around them mattered either. In fact, for this brief moment in time, they didn't even exist. It was just Joanne and Arizona, losing control. Joanne ran her lips past Arizona's shoulder and eyed her neck and collar bone like they were the Holy Grail. Joanne was excited to drain her dry, even though a small part of her wondered what she would be like living a life like hers as a vampire. Arizona unknowingly ran her tongue over one of her fangs. Joanne could smell her blood pumping through her veins and hear her heart beating. The sensation was spellbinding and even erotic.

Joanne looked into the small woman's blue eyes, and in that moment decided she would make her new pet. As the music stopped, Joanne led the blonde to the alley outside where her limo was waiting.

"Arizona, have you ever thought about what you would do if you could live forever?" Joanne whispered as she licked at her earlobe. She continued her kisses as they stepped into the limo. Joanne could smell the growing arousal of Arizona.

-  
Arizona couldn't understand what was happening. One minute she was on the dance floor alone and suddenly this woman is doing things to her body and mind that were completely erotic. She was so hot and wet that the feeling of it ending scared Arizona. It was as if she was somehow connected to this woman, even though the fear was lingering in her. She felt herself being pulled outside, unable, unwillingly to stop. Once in the limo, Joanne thrust herself upon Arizona.

Joanne continued her kisses down Arizona's neck, avoiding the point she needed to so that she could pleasure Arizona first. When turning someone, sex was always better for the pet as they wouldn't hurt as much. Joanne, lifted Arizona's shirt, taking time to knead the perfect round breasts.

She felt a warm mouth cover her hard nipple and sucked in a deep breath, releasing it in a hiss as the mouth that covered the sensitive tip bit down on it and then began roughly sucking on her. Her hips jerked roughly, seeking contact with the body on top of her, with anything really. She pushed the back of her head into the limo seat forcefully and arched her chest.

"Oh god," she moaned as Joanne covered her other breast with her free hand, massaging it roughly for a few seconds before narrowing her focus to Arizona's nipple, which she pinched and than began to roll between her fingers. "Oh, fuck yeeesssss," Arizona groaned.

"Jesus, oh god harder," she continued as her hand came up to rest on Joanne's neck, just below her hairline. Her hips jerked again, and her free hand twitched and then slowly moved to wrap around Joanne's waist, before drawing the red head closer to her.

She then allowed her hand to rub at Joanne's back, before moving down to squeeze her ass, and then further down to rub her thighs before she shifted the woman's leg, and brought it between her own.

Arizona whimpered as her hot, wet sex first made contact with Joanne's thigh. God, that felt good, it felt so fucking good. Her eyes fluttered, and the hand on Joanne's neck tightened slightly, as she began to rub herself against the beauty's thigh, her hips bucking as she felt Joanne shiver against her, before her mouth and hands continued to ravage Arizona's breasts.

She felt a hand on her hip, a long 'mmmmm' making its way out of her throat as she felt a thumb scrapping along the

smooth skin of her hip, dipping down occasionally to rub at the top the of her thigh, so close, so very close to where she wanted those talented hands.

The hand that was on her hip, then pressed down, holding her hips down on the seat as Joanne moved her thigh back just far enough that if Arizona bucked her hips again she was would encounter nothing but air.

"Stop," Joanne commanded, looking down at Arizona though she couldn't see her prey waiting beneath her. She could smell her though, and taste her, and feel the small shivers running through her body, she could feel her hips twitching beneath her hands, struggling not to buck though they so desperately wanted to.

"No, don't stop," Arizona managed to choke out.

"Please," she continued drawing Joanne's head down towards her lips, kissing her hotly and deeply as her other hand fondled the red head's ass, before pressing down, drawing Joanne's pelvic region down, closer to her own.

Joanne laughed softly against her lips, the sound deep and hoarse. At the sound of it a bolt of liquid heat shot through Ariozna and exploded in her sex. Arizona could feel the moisture releasing from her body and bucked her hips instinctively seeking relief, but Joanne held out, holding herself just far enough away from Arizona that she couldn't make contact with her skin though she could feel the heat from it. Joanne loved the teasing, making them want her so much they no longer had the power to resist, not that it mattered any way.

Arizona growled in frustration and then groaned, her muscles pulling tight as she threw her head back against the seat and turned it to the side, her body straining uselessly.

Joanne's hand dipped down between her legs, two fingers firmly running the length of her sex.

"YES, yeeeeeeeees," Arizona hissed, a wolfish smile coming to her face as she moved her hips, seeking to increase contact with Joanne's fingers as they moved against her.

Joanne lowered her body, so that the majority of her weight was resting on top of Arizona, delighting in the contented sigh that emanated from the blonde as their stomachs and breasts brushed against each other. "You're so wet baby," she murmured softly, before moving her lips to brush against Arizona's jaw.

"You feel so good, and so wet. You're going to drown me."

Arizona made an unintelligible noise in her throat, almost a mewling as Joanne's words washed over her. The rumbling sounds coming from her chest, turning into a ragged exhalation as she felt Joanne's lips nipping, licking and kissing their way down her chest, and across her stomach. She then began to whimper as Joanne's tongue flicked inside of her bellybutton, her breath coming in short gasps as the blonde began a series of firm, quick thrusts, fucking her bellybutton with her tongue.

And when Joanne's mouth finally descended on the moist heat at the apex of Arizona's thighs, her tongue picking up the rhythm it had set against Arizona's stomach, Arizona's mouth simply opened wide, no sound coming out as her eyes flickered shut and the molten, coiling heat in the pit of her stomach began to expand outwards, until it exploded in an earth-shattering climax that left her shaking in Joanne's arms.

As Joanne licked her way back up to Arizona's neck, she continued to stroke and curl her fingers inside the blonde, bringing her closer to another climax. As Arizona felt herself falling again into oblivion, she felt the sting, then the burning as Joanne sank her teeth into her, but by that point it was too late to stop her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback 1978_

_"Arizona, come on, I want to hit the disco in this century!"_

_Arizona was a normal 21 year old girl growing up in the seventies. She was attending New York University and hadn't decided what she wanted to do with her life yet. Tonight she was heading out to Studio 54 with her friend Teddy, and a few others from school. Arizona loved to dance, and after studying all week she was looking forward to enjoying the evening. _

_"I'm almost ready, I'm just putting my platforms on."_

_Arizona was dressed in a bright yellow shirt, and blue denim bell bottom jeans. She completed the outfit with the brand new white platform boots she bought today. The girls spent most of the night dancing to the Bee Gees and Abba. Walking up to the bar, she noticed a beautiful woman with auburn hair sitting at the end of the bar, staring at her. Arizona smiled at the woman, and as she was getting ready to order her drink, the bartender placed a glass of white wine in front of her._

_"This is from the woman at the end of the bar, she would like you to join her." The bartender said as he nodded to the striking beauty._

_Arizona smiled but didn't make a move towards the woman, something in her told her she was dangerous. So Arizona went back out on the dance floor with Teddy and some guy she met, enjoying the feel of the music._

_Joanne grimaced as she made her way through the crowd. As a vampire she had a heightened sense of smell and all these humans surrounding her, with their perfumes and colognes and sweat, made her nose burn. But she found her scent, and it was all her own. It was an outdoorsy, fresh smell. She couldn't tell if it was actually her she was smelling or just her perfume, but she found her in the middle of the floor with her friends nearby. _

_One of them had already found a male companion, but this girl, her girl, was dancing alone. Her body moved fluidly with the loud beat and her eyes were closed. It was as if she was channeling out the world around her, focusing only on the music and her body. _

_She circled her once as the song ended and another, faster one began. It was one that was familiar to her. It's been played all too often in the clubs._

_She was like a lioness stalking her unknowing prey. She came up behind her and didn't move for a moment. She smiled as she realized that her smell had nothing to do with her perfume. It was just… her. It was in her yellow hair, on her skin. She found that strangely attractive._

_She placed her left hand over her stomach and she gently pressed her body up against the petite woman . She stiffened immediately and looked back at her with a mixture of irritation and confusion. "Wh-what are you doing?"_

_She slowly began to move her body and she bent her head down to whisper in her ear. Her lips caressed the blonde's ear for a brief second and a jolt ran through her. "Relax," Joanne said softly, seductively, "I just want to dance. What's your name?"_

_"Arizona"_

_As she felt her body loosen up a little she began to move with her. She ran her other hand down her right arm and she leaned into her slightly._

_Joanne and Arizona swayed together to the music, their bodies fused together by the rhythm. Joanne's hands caressed Arizona's stomach and shoulders as if the two of them were having an intimate moment rather than in a club surrounded by dozens of other people. She didn't care, though. And, apparently, neither did Arizona because she never said a word. This was the advantage of being a vampire, complete control over their prey._

_Nobody else around them mattered either. In fact, for this brief moment in time, they didn't even exist. It was just Joanne and Arizona, losing control. Joanne ran her lips past Arizona's shoulder and eyed her neck and collar bone like they were the Holy Grail. Joanne was excited to drain her dry, even though a small part of her wondered what she would be like living a life like hers as a vampire. Arizona unknowingly ran her tongue over one of her fangs. Joanne could smell her blood pumping through her veins and hear her heart beating. The sensation was spellbinding and even erotic._

_Joanne looked into the small woman's blue eyes, and in that moment decided she would make her new pet. As the music stopped, Joanne led the blonde to the alley outside where her limo was waiting._

_"Arizona, have you ever thought about what you would do if you could live forever?" Joanne whispered as she licked at her earlobe. She continued her kisses as they stepped into the limo. Joanne could smell the growing arousal of Arizona._

_Arizona couldn't understand what was happening. One minute she was on the dance floor alone and suddenly this woman is doing things to her body and mind that were completely erotic. She was so hot and wet that the feeling of it ending scared Arizona. It was as if she was somehow connected to this woman, even though the fear was lingering in her. She felt herself being pulled outside, unable, unwillingly to stop. Once in the limo, Joanne thrust herself upon Arizona. _

_Joanne continued her kisses down Arizona's neck, avoiding the point she needed to so that she could pleasure Arizona first. When turning someone, sex was always better for the pet as they wouldn't hurt as much. Joanne, lifted Arizona's shirt, taking time to knead the perfect round breasts. _

_She felt a warm mouth cover her hard nipple and sucked in a deep breath, releasing it in a hiss as the mouth that covered the sensitive tip bit down on it and then began roughly sucking on her. Her hips jerked roughly, seeking contact with the body on top of her, with anything really. She pushed the back of her head into the limo seat forcefully and arched her chest. _

_"Oh god," she moaned as Joanne covered her other breast with her free hand, massaging it roughly for a few seconds before narrowing her focus to Arizona's nipple, which she pinched and than began to roll between her fingers. "Oh, fuck yeeesssss," Arizona groaned. _

_"Jesus, oh god … harder," she continued as her hand came up to rest on Joanne's neck, just below her hairline. Her hips jerked again, and her free hand twitched and then slowly moved to wrap around Joanne's waist, before drawing the red head closer to her. _

_She then allowed her hand to rub at Joanne's back, before moving down to squeeze her ass, and then further down to rub her thighs before she shifted the woman's leg, and brought it between her own. _

_Arizona whimpered as her hot, wet sex first made contact with Joanne's thigh. God, that felt good, it felt so fucking good. Her eyes fluttered, and the hand on Joanne's neck tightened slightly, as she began to rub herself against the beauty's thigh, her hips bucking as she felt Joanne shiver against her, before her mouth and hands continued to ravage Arizona's breasts. _

_She felt a hand on her hip, a long 'mmmmm' making its way out of her throat as she felt a thumb scrapping along the smooth skin of her hip, dipping down occasionally to rub at the top the of her thigh, so close, so very close to where she wanted those talented hands. _

_The hand that was on her hip, then pressed down, holding her hips down on the seat as Joanne moved her thigh back just far enough that if Arizona bucked her hips again she was would encounter nothing but air._

"Stop," Joanne commanded, looking down at Arizona though she couldn't see her prey waiting beneath her. She could smell her though, and taste her, and feel the small shivers running through her body, she could feel her hips twitching beneath her hands, struggling not to buck though they so desperately wanted to. 

_"No, don't stop," Arizona managed to choke out. _

_"Please," she continued drawing Joanne's head down towards her lips, kissing her hotly and deeply as her other hand fondled the red head's ass, before pressing down, drawing Joanne's pelvic region down, closer to her own. _

_Joanne laughed softly against her lips, the sound deep and hoarse. At the sound of it a bolt of liquid heat shot through Ariozna and exploded in her sex. Arizona could feel the moisture releasing from her body and bucked her hips instinctively seeking relief, but Joanne held out, holding herself just far enough away from Arizona that she couldn't make contact with her skin though she could feel the heat from it. Joanne loved the teasing, making them want her so much they no longer had the power to resist, not that it mattered any way._

_Arizona growled in frustration and then groaned, her muscles pulling tight as she threw her head back against the seat and turned it to the side, her body straining uselessly. _

_Joanne's hand dipped down between her legs, two fingers firmly running the length of her sex. _

_"YES, yeeeeeeeees," Arizona hissed, a wolfish smile coming to her face as she moved her hips, seeking to increase contact with Joanne's fingers as they moved against her. _

_Joanne lowered her body, so that the majority of her weight was resting on top of Arizona, delighting in the contented sigh that emanated from the blonde as their stomachs and breasts brushed against each other. "You're so wet baby," she murmured softly, before moving her lips to brush against Arizona's jaw. _

_"You feel so good, and so wet. You're going to drown me." _

_Arizona made an unintelligible noise in her throat, almost a mewling as Joanne's words washed over her. The rumbling sounds coming from her chest, turning into a ragged exhalation as she felt Joanne's lips nipping, licking and kissing their way down her chest, and across her stomach. She then began to whimper as Joanne's tongue flicked inside of her bellybutton, her breath coming in short gasps as the blonde began a series of firm, quick thrusts, fucking her bellybutton with her tongue. _

_And when Joanne's mouth finally descended on the moist heat at the apex of Arizona's thighs, her tongue picking up the rhythm it had set against Arizona's stomach, Arizona's mouth simply opened wide, no sound coming out as her eyes flickered shut and the molten, coiling heat in the pit of her stomach began to expand outwards, until it exploded in an earth-shattering climax that left her shaking in Joanne's arms. _

_As Joanne licked her way back up to Arizona's neck, she continued to stroke and curl her fingers inside the blonde, bringing her closer to another climax. As Arizona felt herself falling again into oblivion, she felt the sting, then the burning as Joanne sank her teeth into her, but by that point it was too late to stop her fate._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_June 1996_

_Arizona had just finished unpacking the last of her boxes when she heard Teddy come home. She finished her move in 2 days flat from Los Angeles to Miami, to spend another senior year in high school. _

_"Yo! Are you done yet or what?" Teddy said as she sat down on Arizona's bed._

_"Yes, I just finished and have I told you lately how much I hate moving? Just when things were getting interesting in LA, the psycho shows up and fucks it up again. I should have killed her when I had the chance." Arizona flopped down next to Teddy on the bed._

_For years Arizona had been moving from place to place, trying to escape Joanne, always unsuccessful. Living in LA, she was finally begining to feel somewhat comfortable, when Joanne showed up and started interfering in her life, including a killing spree at the local coffee shop Arizona worked at. _

_Joanne loved to cause chaos everywhere she went. To Joanne, Arizona would always be her pet, and as such should be loyal to her alone. When Arizona wanted to be more then her pet, actually beginning a life, Joanne unleashed a fury of destruction and death, including forcing Arizona to choose between killing Teddy or turning her. _

_Teddy was Arizona's best friend before she was met with the wrath of Joanne. After Arizona left the first time, she told Joanne she wanted her freedom to live with Teddy. Joanne not wanting her to go, sought out Arizona's best friend and in a fit of rage almost drained her completely, leaving her in Arizona's kitchen. Arizona returned home, finding Teddy barely breathing, and instead of letting her die, she turned her, forever sealing Teddy's fate. Although Teddy never blamed Arizona, she stopped speaking to her for 5 years, until one night they met in the library of UCLA. Teddy was finishing her degree in medicine and after hours of talking, they renewed their friendship. _

_Teddy moved to Miami 2 years ago for her graduate school, and after Arizona's latest situation, she offered her a room and a new start. Even though Arizona had been through high school multiple times, she made the decision to start over and dedicate the rest of her existance to saving lives, not taking them. _

_"Ok, so let's go out I want you to see this club, it's got really hot music and a variety of donors. I know you haven't fed since you left LA, so no bitching. Get dressed, you need to have a little fun Ari." Teddy jumped up and disappeared._

_Arizona huffed but she knew it was a losing battle. She did need to feed and maybe going out and having a little fun would be good. She quickly got dressed in a black tank top, black leather pants and boots. Putting on some make up, she met Teddy at the door, who was already set to go._

_Arriving at the club, Arizona read the sign 'The Santuary'. Entering the club, Arizona made her way to the bar and ordered a beer and shot of whiskey. Grabbing the shot, she finished and motioned for another one. Inhaling she scanned the room for a tasty snack. Arizona placed the familar scents. Men were into Drakkar, and the girls seemed to be sporting the CK One brand that absolutely irratated Arizona. Wrinkling her nose, she glanced up and put a smile on her face as she made her way around the bar._ _Arizona was a lesbian so only the blood of women satisfied her craving. She set her sights on a small blonde and in no time had took what she needed. Finding Teddy in a corner booth, she sat down and ordered another drink._

_"Well, I see your feeling better?" Teddy grinned at Arizona._

_"Yeah, I needed that. She was ok, but it wasn't filling. I need to find a renewable source. Plus it's been a long time since I had sex." Arizona realizing that she said that last part out loud, smiled._

_"Arizona, you know you could have anyone in this club, just pick someone and get your freak on. Stop being so damned picky. Look you can always go back to that pretty little blonde, and have some fun with her." Teddy pointed to the blonde who now was staring at the pair. _

_"No, I feed because I have to, having sex while feeding is too intimate. I just want to get through the next years without any distractions. I'm fine, really."_

_Arizona knew it was bullshit. She craved that feeling of emotional and physical connection with someone. She loved when the emotional pleasure combined with the physical and feeding during love making was completely satifying. She hadn't had that type of connection since Lucy and seeing the result of what Joanne had done, she wasn't sure she could handle another loss. Lucy wasn't Arizona's soulmate, but she loved her anyways._

_"Hmmmm, something delicious just walked in." Teddy said looking over at the entrance to the club._

_Arizona turned to see what Teddy had been so interested in when she instictively sniffed, and suddenly felt the change in her body. Nothing has ever shaken Arizona as much as the scent she now inhaled. It was sweet, and spicy, with the most mouth watering aroma Arizona ever came across. She couldn't believe what she was smelling. It was addicting and she wanted it, wanted so very bad that her fangs dropped and her eyes began to glow, and the liquid heat pooled between her thighs._

_Teddy noticing Arizona's change, grabbed her arm and shook her out of the moment. _

"_Hmm I agree with you on that point. Maybe this wasn't a wasted night after all. I am so in the mood for dessert."_

_Arizona watched as the 2 young girls walked in a went to the bar, followed by 2 men who obviously were vampires. The dark haired beauty is what captured Arizona's interested. She had beautiful tanned skin, possible Latina, with raven hair and the most inspiring brown eyes. She wore a red low cut shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket. The other girl was petite, about Arizona's size but had brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her CK One perfume was overpowering, and irritating Arizona._

_For the next hour, Arizona watched at the group consumed numerous amounts of shots. When the girls hit the dance floor, Arizona saw her chance to make an introduction. Slowly moving onto the floor, she stopped at the edge and continued to enjoy watching the gorgeous girl, move her body to the music. The 2 vampires that came with the girls joined them on the dance floor. Watching as the blonde was consumed by the larger one, Arizona turned her attention to the Latina._

_The raven haired girl, pulled away from the vampire, and started ranting curses. As she turned to walk away the man grabbed her arm, and yanked her back, grabbing her neck in the process. As the girl struggled to get away she kicked the man, who in turn laughed and slapped her in the face._

_Arizona suddenly became very jealous, and quickly crossed the floor, stopping at the pair she stepped between and started to speak._

_"What do you think your doing with her?"_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch. This is my treat, take a walk before you get hurt."_

_The vampire went to shove Arizona but she was too fast for him, and slid to her left, grabbing him by his neck she brought her knee to meet his face. Before he was able to retaliate, Arizona was behind him. Whispering in his ear,_

"You shouldn't treat ladies like that. Now go find some other whore to feed on, before you get hurt." She jerked his arm back and felt the snap of his shoulder. The man cried out, and from no where 2 of the bouncers appeared to break-up the party. 

_"Everything ok here?" The one bouncer said to Arizona._

_"Yes, this young one thought that forcing a girl to participate was acceptable, I was educating him on the etiquette of this fine establishment." Arizona smiled a huge smiled. The bouncers picked up the smaller man and took him away, leaving Arizona with the object of her sudden chivarly. She turned around to find the girl looking bewildered and frightened by the last few moments. _

_"Umm, thank you, he was a little rough for me. I don't normally come here, but my friend wanted to meet these guys and they suggested here. I'm Calliope, uh Callie Torres." Callie ramble, nervously as she extended her hand._

Arizona took the woman's hand and shook. Feeling the immediate electricity, and looking into her eyes Arizona noticed that she wasn't able to be compelled. How odd she thought as she spoke.

"Arizona, and you look like you could use a drink, shall we?"

_They walked over to the booth, Callie sitting first. Arizona slid into the booth, briefly stopping to look into Callie's eyes. Something was very puzzling about this girl. She wasn't able to be compelled which was strange. Only the chosen few were able to withstand the vampire glare and this girl posessed the ability. Usually their scent was very unpleasant for a vampire, a defense mechnism. Callie though smelled like heaven to Arizona. Her scent was intoxicating and Arizona breathed her in before speaking again._

_"Calliope, I figured that you weren't a regular in this place. I myself just moved here with my older sister. She comes here a lot. I just tagged along tonight. To be honest when you walked I noticed you. This isn't the type of place that I'd imagine seeing you in." Arizona smiled a huge smile._

_Arizona knew that being near this girl was dangerous, but she couldn't help herself, as she was drawn to her._

_"Well my friend, Britney wanted some company and I had a bad day, so I came with her. What are you doing here?" Callie looked Arizona over, lingering over her breasts. Arizona enjoyed having Callie stare at her. "And what the hell is did you say to that guy? He was totally creepy and whatever it was thank you. You totally are bad-assed for coming to my rescue."_

"Calliope, do you understand what type of club this is?"

_Callie looked down and a small smile appeared on her face. She took a sip of her drink and shook her head yes. _

_"Yes, it's a club for people who are into the vampire scene. Britney says some of the people like totally play out the fantasy with fangs and everything. I'm not into all that but the music is cool and I love to dance. You don't look like you are old enough to be here. If I ventured a guess I would have never pegged you for this place."_

_"I actually am going into my senior year in high school in September. How about you Calliope? You don't look old enough either." Arizona raked her eyes over the beautiful girl. She knew that whatever was happening, that she have to play it cool so that she didn't scare her off. Arizona decided not to tell Callie about the true nature of the club._

_"I'm going to be a senior too." Callie continued to tell about herself._

_So the 2 women continued to talk for a while, discussing Callie's family and her mysterious father. Arizona giving her the cover story of moving with her sister "Teddy" because of her military father's deployment overseas. Callie's bad day was contributed to a fight with her father about her sudden rebellion. An hour went by before the girls noticed that Callie's friend was no where to be seen. _

_"I think your friend ditched you. Do you need a ride home. My sister and I will drive you home when your set to go." Arizona offered._

_"Thanks, I appreciate it. This place is kind of cool. I love the atmosphere. I didn't think that I would feel comfortable, but with you I do. It's like bringing out my dark side. Do you have a dark side Arizona?" Callie flirted._

_Arizona laughed deeply. Something about Callie was just plain sexy and Arizona found herself wanting to know everything about her. _

_"Calliope, you have no idea about my dark side." She brought her face even with Callie's and looked into the Latina's eyes. She could feel Callie's heart rate jump 30 beats and wasn't sure if it was fear or being this close to her. Arizona licked her lips and as she slid back, grabbing Callie's hand pulling her onto the dance floor._

_"Let's dance, Calliope, I want to get to know your dark side."_


	4. Chapter 4

Callie POV 1996

_I just want to be alone, but noooo. Britney guilts me into coming with her to some club to meet 2 guys she met while shopping today. It's bad enough my dad isn't coming home again, but to give some excuse to me about priorities and I need to grow up. HA! He needs to be responsible and come home. My mom hasn't seen him in months, and when he is home he constantly in his study. I'm going into my most important year of school and he tells me that I should be thinking about what I want to do with my life. All I know is that I'm only 17, and having fun is a priority for me. I'll figure the rest out during the year. I pull my shoes on and look at myself in the mirror. My bedroom door flies open and Britney is gawking at me._

_"You can not wear that tonight? We are not going to some kiddie club Callie. It's one that requires use of those fake ID's we bought. Plus these guys aren't the type who are into bright and cheerful, they are dark and twisty and very sexy." Britney says while throwing clothes out of my closet._

_I've known Britney Walsh for almost my whole life. We have been best friends since kindergarden, and she is always dragging me with her to some place to meet random guys. It's not that we haven't had a lot of fun, or that the guys bother me. It's just that recently I have wanted more then the occasional hook-up. She comes out of my closet holding my red v-neck short sleeve shirt, and a pair of black jeans. _

_"Put these on, and wear your heels. You always look good in red."_

_"So tell me Brit, who are these guys and where are we going"_

_Britney proceeds to explain that while at the mall she was looking for a new pair of sunglasses this guy came up to her and before she knew it he had invited her to the club downtown. She said it was weird because she couldn't remember what they talked about other then meeting him at The Santuary and to bring a friend. _

_I finish getting ready and we head down to her car. The ride over was filled with us talking about the summer and planning our beach time. When we arrive at the club, I'm kind of surprised at the place. It's dark and there are a lot of people dressed in black. Before I can open the door a guy appears and opens it for me. He is the same height as me, with dark hair and brown eyes. He smiles, but I feel uneasy around him. It's a weird feeling in my stomach, but I shake it off as Britney comes around the car._

_"Hey Jake, this is Callie, Callie this is Jake." She smiles and I turn to the big guy. He is like 6'2", with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both guys are wearing jeans and leather jackets. I think to myself that must be a requirement for the club, because everyone is wearing some sort of leather. As I laugh to myself, Jake begins to speak._

_"Ladies, this is my friend Lucas. You two are looking hot. Are you ready to go in?"_

_My spine is tingling and I feel fear. This is definitely odd. Both guys are cute, but something is off about them. Before we go in I ask some questions._

_"Excuse me, what type of club is this? And why is everyone dressed like that?"_

_Britney elbows me and smiles at the 2 guys while pulling me aside. _

_"What the hell Callie? Look it's a gothic type club, good music but the people are into vampire stuff. It's cool I checked around. I know you love all the vampire shit, so suck it up. This is going to be the start of something new, I can feel it. We need to expand our horizons Cal!" _

_I agree that I feel something but I'm not sure it's good, but I shrug it off and enter the club. As we enter the music is super loud. I love the sensation of the bass in my chest and I think that maybe Britney was right. We head to the bar and Jake orders us drinks. As my drink is put in front of me, I can feel someone's eyes on me. It's something that I feel throughout my body, and I feel a deep desire run through me. Lucas drinks his drink in one gulp and looks at me and smiles. He is cute but I still have this weird feeling. Britney elbows me and I grab my glass and put all my insecuries to the back of my mind, and finish my drink. Before I know it I've had 6 of the same and now I'm feeling a little tipsy._

_"Callie! I love this song let's dance." Britney says and pulls me onto the dance floor. I know the song and I feel the beat take over. Before I know it the guys join us and we are all dancing together. Britney and Jake are looking very cozy and I smile, as they walk off the floor. Then Lucas grabs me and pulls me toward him. He is looking at me and whispering something but I'm more concerned with him grabbing me. I shove him back and he has a look of shock on his face. I turn around to find Brit and he grabs my arm. Now I'm really getting pissed off. I pull my arm away and yell._

_"Get the fuck off me! Don't fucking put your manpaws on me jerk off!" _

_He grabs my arm again and I kick him landing on his shin. He just stands there and laughs at me. Then he slaps me in the face. I'm dazed and then I feel him grab a handful of hair yanking my head back towards him. Just as I can feel his breath on my neck, he suddenly lets go and a girl with blonde hair steps in between us. I slowly back away, grateful to the girl. _

_"What do you think your doing with her?" The blonde says to Lucas_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch. This is my treat, take a walk before you get hurt."_

_Lucas tried to push the blonde, but she was too fast for him, and slid to her left, grabbing him by his neck she brought her knee to meet his face. She was like lightning and then she whispered something in his ear before pulling back on Lucas's arm, causing the jerk-off to scream in pain._ _Then a couple of bouncers appeared. _

_"Everything ok here?" The one bouncer said to small girl._

_"Yes, this young one thought that forcing a girl to participate was acceptable, I was educating him on the etiquette of this fine establishment." The girl looked at me and for the first time I saw her beautiful blue eyes. They were amazingly clear and looked as though they glowed. The bouncers picked up the smaller man and took him away, leaving me with the girl who saved me. I stood up to thank her._

_"Umm, thank you, he was a little rough for me. I don't normally come here, but my friend wanted to meet these guys and they suggested here. I'm Calliope, uh Callie Torres." _

_"Arizona, and you look like you could use a drink, shall we?" She smiles this huge smile with the most adorable dimples I have ever seen. I can't believe that this girl just totally came to help me. I know that I should look for Britney but I need to know this woman. I follow her to a corner booth. \_

_We sit and talk about ourselves and I tell her about school and my family. She is also a senior this year, just moving to the area. I still have the weird feeling but another sensation is overpowering me. It's desire and lust. Which is new because I'm not into girls. Not at all have I ever been attracted to girls. Maybe it's the alcohol and the fact she kicked that guy's ass, but she is the coolest person I have met in a while. After a bit she notices that Britney is nowhere to be seen._

_"I think your friend ditched you. Do you need a ride home. My sister and I will drive you home when your set to go." Arizona offered._

_"Thanks, I appreciate it. This place is kind of cool. I love the atmosphere. I didn't think that I would feel comfortable, but with you I do. It's like bringing out my dark side. Do you have a dark side Arizona?" Why the hell am I flirting with her? Jesus Christ Callie, control yourself you just met her!_

_Arizona laughed deeply. I think that she has the sexiest laugh, especially with those dimples._

_"Calliope, you have no idea about my dark side." _

_As I look into those captivating blue eyes, she leans towards me. I can feel her breath and my heart is racing like a horse. She smells so good, sweet like cherries. Cherries are my favorite and I inhale deeply. Suddenly I feel that tingling again, but I ignore it because of the rush of warm to my core. She grabs my hand pulling out of the booth._

_"Let's dance, Calliope, I want to get to know your dark side."_

_We make our way to the dance floor, and start to dance apart. We are moving to the music but I am consumed by Arizona. Her constant glare is making me feel wanted. Something I haven't felt in a long time. It's like she is looking into my soul. As the music plays on we close the gap to where she is inches from me. Running her hands over my arms, and moving in time with each other we are completely in sync. She turns around and now her ass is grinding into me. I can't help but put my hands on her waist and push into her. It just feels too good. She looks back and her eyes are so bright, it's glorious. Just as I lean into her and wrap my arms around her, Britney yells my name._

_"Callie! What the hell are you doing?" She has her hands on her hips. That is never a good sign._

_I pull away from Arizona who turns around and smiles at me._

_"Calliope, I guess this ends our evening. I had a really nice time talking to you. I hope I'll see you again sometime."_

_I hurry to my purse, holding my hand up to Britney to wait a minute. I grab Arizona's hand and that electricity shoots through me again causing an immediate smile. I quickly write my number on her hand. _

_"Call me anytime. I am totally indebted to you. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I smile at her and she wraps me into a hug and whispered into my ear._

_"Baby girl, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." _

_She releases me and gives me that dimpled smile. I walk over to Britney who starts reading me the riot act._

_"Callie what was that and what happened with Lucas? Jake just left really pissed." She grabs her purse and we head to her car._

_"Well when you left without warning he got all handsy with me. You know how I feel about people touching me without my say so. I pulled away, he slapped me and Arizona came to my rescue. Her name is Arizona and she just moved here to live with her sister. She is amazing. You should have seen her kick his ass, like fucking Trinity. Totally Bad-Ass, I was impressed." _

_She must have sensed my giddy mood, because as we got into the car she had devilish grin on her face._

_"I think your into her. Callie are you jumping fences on me?"_

_I answered no, but in my mind I was wondering if what I was feeling was an attraction or just a product of circumstances. As we drove back to my house I wondered if Arizona was feeling the same way._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arizona POV

_It's been 3 days since I met her. 3 long and horny days since Calliope stepped into my world. I wanted to take her right there on the floor but I need more then just that. I'm drawn to her, wanting to know her. She has so many things about her that I find irresistable, blood just being the most prevailant. She has this laugh, it's deep and husky. Her eyes are filled compassion and innocence. Her body is curvaceous, sexy and exquisite. We talked yesterday for 2 hours. I couldn't wait any longer to hear her voice again today so I'm listening to the rings of the phone._

_"Hello" I love her voice. It's such a sweet melody._

_"Calliope, how are you doing?"_

_"Hey there, I'm good, just finished working out. What are you doing?" _

_Oh god, I can picture her in some tight shorts and tank top, exposing most of her flesh. Jeez Arizona get a hold of yourself. _

_"Umm, yeah I just was cleaning up a little here. I was wondering if you had plans for tonight?"_

_"Well not at the moment. Unless of course you have something in mind?" _

_She is so adorable. "I was going to see if you wanted to go to the club again. Maybe this time we can dance some more and hang out."_

_"Ok, I'll meet you there at 9, is that ok?"_

_I tell her that's fine and we talk a little while longer. As we hang up, Teddy is coming through the door._

_"What's up Arizona, you look like you ate a canary."_

_"I have a date tonight with Calliope."_

_She looks at me with that concerned face she gets. I already know the speech that comes next._

_"Are you sure that's a wise idea Ari? You know how hard it is to not feed from someone who is such a palatable source for you." Teddy head towards the fridge and grabs a bag of O negative and I motion for her to send on my way._

_Teddy has a source in the blood bank who can supply us with blood to at least give us some relief from the burning thirst. If I plan on spending time with Calliope tonight, trying to at least feed a little is a good idea._

_"I know what I'm doing. I just need to be near her. I won't feed from her until she is able to handle the truth. I want her to be more then just a meal. I think she may be the one."_

_Teddy finishes her bag and grabs 2 more before joining me on the couch._

_"Ok, well why don't you go see Michelle and drink before you go. Direct feeding will help if you are serious about this girl. Just be careful Arizona. She has something about her that makes her immune to our charms. That alone should give you pause, but I know once you make up your mind about something it's too late."_

_I thank Teddy and head downstairs to Michelle's apartment. She is a human who for a price allows vampires to feed directly from her. I finish with her and hurry back upstairs to get ready for my night with Calliope._

_Arizona entered the club and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Within a second she caught the scent of her Calliope. She opened her eyes and saw the luscious girl standing by the bar playing with her long locks. A man at the end of the bar seemed to be staring but he didn't make anymoves towards her. Calliope instinctively smiled in his direction, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. Arizona quietly walked up behind Callie and leaning into her said,_

_"Stupid man. He just didn't see the most gorgeous woman in this place smile at him."_

_Callie grinned and turned around, "Well I didn't see you smile at him."_

_The bartender walked up and they ordered their drinks._

_"Long Island iced tea?" She asked and the bartender nodded and hurried to make the drink. Callie checked her watch, then began to examine her long fingernails. They were painted a very deep red, almost black and Arizona had the sudden urge to take her fingers into her mouth, but restrained herself. She didn't want to scare her away just yet._

_"For you miss?" The bartender asked as he brought back Callie's drink. _

_"Jack and Coke" As he brought Arizona's drink Callie raised the straw to her mouth and began to sip her drink nervously. Arizona smiled; she made her nervous._

_"What are you so afraid of?" Arizona asked, leaning close and brushing a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. _

_"Afraid?" Callie laughed. "Where did you get the idea that I was afraid?" _

_"You seem nervous," Arizona replied. _

_"Maybe I am. But being nervous and being afraid are two very different things." She put her drink on the bar and crossed her arms. "What reason would I have to be afraid of you?"_

_More than you know, Arizona thought, but shrugged instead. "I don't know. Depends on what you're scared of." _

_Callie frowned. "What?" _

_"What scares you? Witches? Werewolves? Vampires?" _

_Another laugh escaped her mouth. "The supernatural doesn't frighten me. How can you be scared of things that don't exist? Real life; that's what scares me." _

_Arizona moved closer to her, smiling. "You don't believe in vampires?" _

_"Why?" Callie asked. "Do you?" _

_Arizona laughed, then shook her head. "No. I'm just surprised, that's all. Most women aren't smart enough to be scared of the real things. At least, none of the women I've ever met." _

_"Well, I suppose that's where I differ from the other women you've met." _

_Arizona nodded. "I suppose it is." _

_They sat in silence as Callie studied the other patrons of the bar. Arizona sat beside her, eyes closed, imagining what it would be like to fuck her and then suck her until she climaxed. She had mental images already of her naked body stretched out on her bed, slicked with her own blood and juices. Those beautiful brown eyes would be wide and unseeing, her hair splayed out around her head on her pillow. How incredibly sexy it would be to have her head in between her thighs, drinking her in completely. _

_Arizona's mind turned to other things, her legs, her long fingernails that were tapping gently against the bar. Her blue eyes travelled upward, over the swell of her breasts to her throat. She could see the tiny pulse there and forced herself to look away. If she went crazy on her now she'd never be able to see what the rest of her body looked like. As she studied the rest of her body, Arizona felt herself begin to get wet and she shifted slightly, trying to adjust herself from the incredible heat building between her legs. _

_Callie turned toward her and smiled gently. "Am I boring you? You should have just went over to that man and could entertained you better." _

_Arizona's hand went to her face and she cupped her cheek. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm enjoying your company very much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go dance." _

_Callie's eyes went to the crowded dance floor for the first time that night and she watched the dancers move to the pounding music. It wasn't exactly the kind of music she normally danced to, but the woman sitting beside her was fucking hot and sexy and if she wanted to dance, she would dance. _

_"Sure." She smiled and stood up._

_They dance for what seemed like hours, enjoying the music and the closeness of their bodies. Arizona pulls Callie towards her and attempts to gather more about Callie's thoughts. _

_"So you don't believe in vampires but you like the culture?"_

_"I just have an infatuation with 'the dark side' of the world. I like vampires and that sort of thing. I suppose you think that's kind of stupid." She laughed softly and tucked her head into Ariozna's shoulder as they continued to dance. _

_Arizona pulled her face back towards her with a gentle finger placed lightly on her chin._

_"Not at all." she said gently, staring into her eyes "You could say I have an obsession with the dark side too." A breeze blew across them from somewhere and rippled the fabric of their clothing. Arizona glanced at Callie's arms and saw small goose bumps appearing along it. She ran her other hand across her arm in an effort to heat her slightly. _

_"Do you want to get out of here?" Arizona asked pulling her leather jacket off and giving it to Callie._

_Callie slips her arms into the well wore jacket and grabs the collar and inhales Arizona's scent. That sensation that has been plaguing her all evening is now causing a sick feeling in her stomach. Not wanting to leave Arizona yet she shakes her head yes and allows Arizona to lead her out of the club. They strolled over to Arizona's black Mustang GT, and Callie's eyes widen at the car. _

_"This is your car? It's fucking hot. I love any type of muscle cars. That's my car over there."_

_Arizona looked across the parking lot to the 1965 Shelby GT. Candy Apple Red with a white racing stripe. She was amazed at the condition it was in. Walking over to her car, Callie unlocked it and allowed Arizona to sit in the drivers seat. Smiling down she held out her keys._

_"Wanna take her for a spin?"_

_The girls sped out of the lot, Arizona enjoying the roar of the car. Callie was enjoying Arizona's obviously appreciation for her taste in vehicles. As they drove through the town, Arizona reached down and grabbed Callie's hand. _

_"Calliope, I don't know what is happening, but I'm glad it is."_

_"I am too. I never have been into girls. I mean, not like this. Your just consuming my every thought Arizona. I wish I could explain it. When I with you I feel so many sensations and it's completely intoxicating."_

_Arizona smiled releasing those dimples. Callie succumbed to the vampire charms. Even though she couldn't be compelled, and not that Arizona ever would, no human was immune to the potent scent or parasitic attributes of a vampire. She pulled back into the club and shut the engine off. Being this close to the deliciousness of the Latina was becoming too much for Arizona. _

_Callie was staring into Arizona's eyes when she spoke "You have amazing eyes," she said. "Has anyone ever told you that?" _

_Arizona glanced away. "Electrical yes, amazing . . . no." _

_Callie smiled and touched her chin gently, Arizona's eyes meeting hers once more. "Electrical implies not being able to look away because you're forced not to." She smiled. "I can't look away because I don't want to." _

_Arizona became very conscious of the temperature of the air in that moment, something she had never noticed in her entire life as a vampire. It was stifling almost, the heat and moisture in the air began to weigh down on her as Callie's fingers travelled up his cheek to her forehead. _

_She wanted to kiss her so badly, but she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Maybe all Callie wanted was to feel close to someone, maybe her intentions were strictly platonic. _

_Callie's fingers were hot, Arizona felt as if her skin was on fire with her touch. Her eyes were deep, a dark brown that contrasted sharply to her clear blue eyes. She felt lost in them, more lost than she ever had in her entire life. Arizona Robbins was a vampire, a loner and now here she was, completely enthralled by one woman unable to speak because of her beautiful eyes. _

_On a whim, Arizona brought her mouth to Callie's and pressed her cold lips against her. She felt her stiffen under her hands, then relax slightly but her mouth didn't respond. She tried harder, wetting her lips with her tongue and opening her mouth slightly. Just as she began to panic, Callie kissed her back. _

_Callie's lips were hot against Arizona's, suddenly needy, crushing her beneath her. Arizona reacted almost instantly, her tongue darting out to trace her lips. Without breaking their kiss, Arizona began to lean back in her seat pulling Callie along with her. Callie sat up, her hand roaming Arizona's chest, pulling urgently at her shirt buttons. Arizona leaned forward, her body pressing into Callie's as her tongue danced with her, flooding her mouth with heat. _

_Arizona's buttons slowly came undone as Callie managed to work them, still passionately kissing Arizona. She pushed the shirt off Arizona's shoulders and kissed her hard pulling her over the center console. Arizona's body pressed against hers, Callie's heart beating faster than she had ever though possible. As Callie ran her hand down Arizona's cold chest, fingers brushing over perfect mounds on her chest on their way down to her flat stomach. Callie's tongue entered Arizona's mouth once more and flicked over one of her fangs. _

_Callie stopped the kiss and sat up, putting her hand to her mouth. "No," she whispered. "This is a bad idea."_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews...I'm really enjoying writing this story out. This chapter gets a little dark and bloody...be forewarned! Also big thanks to Fabi for the continued encouragement!

Chapter 6

"No," she whispered. "This is a bad idea."

I really thought that I misheard Calliope but she pulled away and quickly stepped out of the car. As I opened my door she was standing in front of me with her head down.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to, because I do, I really, really, do but I just met you and there, umm I mean I have this weird feeling and I like you a lot, and well not in a car."

She rambled, which was adorable because she was so nervous, and I couldn't help but smile even though I was as horny as I'd ever been. It took all my stregnth and will power to keep from fucking her on top of the car.

"Calliope it's ok, look we got caught in a moment. It happens, I like you too and this isn't my ideal place to explore your body. So why don't we call it a night and I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you Arizona. I don't know what came over me."

I know what came over you but I couldn't exactly tell her. She needed time to know me before I let her in on my secret. We kiss goodnight making sure it was short and she speeds off into the night. As I cross the parking lot I feel a hand on my shoulder.

When I turned around I saw the guy named Lucas that was with Calliope the other night. Instanly I was in a defensive stance.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

"Just to chat sweet thing, just to chat," he replied. "I didn't appreciate your interference the other night with my dinner. Now I see you letting her go before you even get a taste. What the hell do you think your doing?"

I glared at him. "What business is it of yours?"

Lucas laughed and took a step toward me. "I think you fucked a little with her mind, didn't you? You think you can love a human, huh? Is that what your doing?"

"I did nothing," I said. "Now get the hell out of here."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere baby," Lucas said, edging around the car to stand in front of me. "You know I've wanted that since that night. I like women with some piss in her. Lucas grinned. "Truth is baby, I think you just wanted to keep the girl for yourself. You want to be the only one fucking her."

"You're a pig," I spat at him.

"Say what you want, but you owe me, which means I'm going to get a piece whether its you or that fucking human," Lucas said, his eyes roaming over my body. "Might have been better if you would have just minded your business but I figure a little fight might be nice." He grinned. "So what do ya say sweet thing? Are you gonna just give in to me or are we gonna have to fight it out?"

I crouched back ready for his attack. My father was a martial arts expert in the Marines so defending myself from this prick should be easy. Plus since I have some pent up frustration this should be fun. As he lunges toward me I reached out and put my fist into Lucas's face. Blood dripped from his lip and he spat out a tooth onto the ground.

"I guess that answers my question," he growled,

Before I could duck, Lucas slapped me across the face, sending my body reeling backward.

I hit my car's hood, then used it to support myself as I kicked Lucas in the stomach. The vampire stumbled, then grabbed my shoulders and threw me over the car.

I landed on my ass and in a second I got to my feet and ducked the fist Lucas had aimed at my face. I used my boot to kick Lucas's face again and he stumbled, falling onto the gravel lot.

"What're you gonna do baby?" He asked, laughing and getting to his feet. "You're not gonna find a stake anywhere here."

"I don't need a stake, I'll just rip your dick through your throat." I said. He jumped kicking his left foot at me and before I could sidestep his foot connected with my chest again and I flew backward into the car. I hit the metal door hard and felt the breath go as it was pushed violently from my lungs as Lucas pressed the heel of his boot against my chest.

"That was pathetic. You aren't even worth all this effort? Are you ready to feel a real man between those sweet lips?" He laughed and pressed harder against her chest.

I smiled and managed to wheeze out, "Almost."

I raised my hand and grabbed his sack squeezing the 2 tiny balls and pulling up with all my strength. The vampire screamed and backed away, clawing at the now vacant spot that his manhood used to be. I stood there holding his balls and dick in my hand. As he looked up into my eyes I licked what was left of his dick, and with a toss threw it behind me, laughing I said "I'm not one for cocktail weiners, I prefer a whole buffet to an appitizer.

"That fucking hurt," he screamed at me.

As he was still looking at his empty spot I quickly reached his throat and in one quick shot ripped his head off his shoulders. I watched his limp body drop to the ground. I survyed myself, now covered in his blood and shook my head. How did I go from kissing the girl of my dreams to killing a low life vampire. Yep this night turned out to be a winner. I watch as his body turns to ash. Getting into my car I drive back to the apartment.

By the time I got home Teddy was up waiting for me. When I walked in the door she immediately thought the worst.

"Oh no Arizona please tell me you didn't kill her after one date. I told you that it was a bad idea. Now what are we going to do. There will be people who saw you two together."

I cut her off before she continues, "No Teddy I didn't, this isn't Calliope's blood, it's the douchebag's that she was with the other night. Apparently he still was pissed I stopped him and felt as though I owed him a fuck. Let's say that I wasn't impressed with his stature and leave it at that."

"Jesus Christ Arizona, do you always have go all queen of the dead? Couldn't just walk away could you. Well go take a shower, you stink, and when your done I want details."

I head for the bathroom grabbing a trash bag so I can dispose of my blood stained clothes. Turning the shower on full blast I enter and let the night's events wash away. Calliope had totally ignited every part of Arizona and in a second shut her down. Thinking over the last moments I began to touch myself.

Masturbation had its limits, and I had reached them. A few nights ago, I fantasized about Calliope, and it had been one of my better self-pleasuring sessions. It was easier to pretend you weren't alone when you imagined being touched by someone attractive and sexy as Calliope-at least it wasn't impossible that they were doing the work instead.

The unfortunate side-effect of that episode was a new awakening to the sexual appeal of her years of solitude, which had yet to abate. Combined with a slight desperation to get properly fucked, her attraction to Calliope Torres was explosive. All that was left was the when-and if it wasn't soon, I don't think my body could stand waiting even that much longer. I finish my shower and my solo performance and take the next hour filling in the details of my adventureous evening. Heading to bed all of my thoughts are of the beautiful Latina.

"What do you want?" Calliope sighed as she pick up a pillow trying to cover herself.

"I want you, all of you, you promised me."

"I didn't promise anything " She walked in to the room and put her right hand on her cheek and her left on her hip. Calliope tried to back away, but Arizona pulled her close to herself baring her teeth.

"Oh I think you will promise me." Arizona hissed at her as she kissed Callie's neck. Callie shivered a bit but she was used to her being rough with her. Arizona pulled the pillow away from her and grabbed her breast. Arizona smiled as she moved in to kiss Callie. She moved away and she put her free hand behind Callie's head forcing her toward her. Callie finally gave in and kissed Arizona back. Arizona slid her hands down to Callie's luscious buttocks, pulling her even more close to her body, decreasing their bodies distance by zero.

"Nice" she whispered against her ear, Callie felt her warm breath brushing against her gasped, as Arizona's hands tantalized her flesh with her teasing caresses.

"Very nice" she said with a wicked smile forming on her lips. Callie tried not to like it, but at the same time was wanting more. Arizona picked her up by her lied her on the bed and settled herself on top. Callie wiggled from underneath her, which only made Arizona hotter. Arizona used her own legs to spread Callie's apart. Callie pushed at her shoulders trying to push Arizona away.

"Now there'll be none of that." Arizona said as she put her arms above her head. Callie grunted.

Arizona kissed her, parting her lips with her tongue seeking entrance and recieving it. Callie played with her tongue teasing her own. Callie kept forgetting that this was a bad thing. She couldn't understand why it was but at this point the only thing she knew was that she needed the blonde above her.

Arizona was holding her arms above her head with one hand and the other was caressing her breast and hip area. Callie wrapped her legs around Arizona as she slowly started to grind her hips into hers. She matched Arizona's rhythm as she bit her lower lip slightly.

She managed to get one arm free and placed it on the back on Arizona's neck so she couldn't get up. Occasionally Callie could feel the sharp tip of her teeth. Arizona pulled back and looked into her eyes with those glowing blue ones,

"I don't know if I can take it much longer, your everything I have been looking for" Arizona growled as Callie blew on her neck.

Callie shivered knowing what she meant. Arizona kissed her neck then licked it. "You neck is so sexy I want it." Arizona wanted so badly to taste her. Callie took her other hand away from her and pushed at her shoulders again. Callie sat up and she pushed away from Arizona. "I'm sorry "

"Fuuuuckkkk! God damn it!" Arizona said as the alarm clock went off waking her from her very good dream.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update but I'm hoping to get some more chapters up soon.

Chapter 7 Present Day

Callie POV

What the fuck? That's it? _"Calliope, there are things you don't know about me. It wasn't safe for you, so I left before I hurt you. I didn't want to but it was my only choice." _Nope, not going to happen this time. I'm not letting her walk away with out some sort of explaination. As I round the corner she is gone. I search for over an hour and no one has seen Arizona. That is strange to say the least. Having given up my pursuit and feeling extremely confused I head to the attendings lounge and find Mark finishing up some charts.

"Hey Torres, how was your first day?" Mark says as he looks up from his chart and smiles.

"It was good until the last hour. I had a surgery with Arizona today. I mean we were awesome and rocked the surgery but then when we finished I confronted her about our past and she pretty much blew me off again. I just don't understand." I flop on the couch and cover my eyes with my arm. I feel Mark move my feet and sit next to me.

"Callie, sometimes people change over the years. Maybe its better that you guys aren't friends. I told you Robbins isn't normal. There are things about people here that you don't know or will understand. Not everything is how it seems."

"Well Mark, I've had a bitch of a time, and need a drink are you coming?"

"Umm, not tonight Cal, I've got prior engagements to attend to. Ranicheck?" He says

I shake my head yes and before he leaves he turn to me and says the strangest thing, "Callie, do me a favor and just go home tonight. I'd feel better if I knew you weren't out tonight."

Why does everyone act like I can't handle myself. My dad, and now Mark. I grab my things from my locker and begin to make my walk home. As I exit the hospital, I see that it's a full moon tonight. I stand and look at how beautiful it looks. Deciding I wasn't ready to go home I head to Joe's for a quick drink and maybe a snack.

I open the doors and head toward the end of the bar. While I sit a large man smiles and comes to stand in front of me.

"Hi, what can I get you?" He says

"Beer and a menu."

The guy turns and grabs a pint glass filling it and sits it in front of me with a menu. "I recommend the wings, they are hot but good. Saw you with Mark Sloan the other night, are you new to the hosptial? I'm Joe, owner of this establishment. I serve a lot of the staff in here, so anything you need just get a shout."

Joe smiles and I glance over the menu, "I'm Callie, and yes I'm the new Ortho surgeon. I think I'll give the wings a try." I look around a see that it's not too busy, just a few people at the end of the bar, one couple seems to be on a date. The girl is younger and the gentleman is around my age. "It's such a nice night out, and wow the moon looks amazing tonight."

"Yes, it's the last full moon before the lunar eclipse, or blood moon. You could say I am somewhat of a astrology buff." Joe turns and heads to the kitchen to place my order.

I get my wings and finish off 3 more beers before deciding it's getting late. I grab my jacket and bag and slowly walk out the doors. It's weird but I can feel someone watching me. My spine is tingling, and I start to walk faster. I cross the parking lot and look behind me, but no one is there. I reach my apartment building and with a relief, I open the doors thankful to be in a lighted area. I turn once again looking outside and notice a large figure moving between the trees in the distance. The odd thing was the yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

"What's with the glowing eyes?" I say to myself, then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump practically out of my shoes when I turn to find Cristina behind me.

"Torres, what are you doing? Standing here all creeepy mumbling to yourself?" She steps in to me and sniffs, "What the hell you go to Joe's and I don't ever get an invite? That's just rude!" She scoffs at me.

"Sorry I just stopped for a quick bite. Next time promise." I give her a huge smile and we walk into the elevator. By the time I get to the apartment, Cristina opens it and heads straight to her room saying she had an early surgery with Dr. Altman.

Before Callie could get comfortable her pager went off 911 to the pit. Groaning she put her jacket back on. Cristina was also paged and Callie felt relief for having company on the walk back tothe hospital. Entering the ER there was chaos all around them.

"Torres you're needed in Trauma 1 with Hunt, Yang Trauma 3 with me." Bailey yelled as she headed back through the curtain.

Callie grabbed a gown and entered the room, gasping at the sight before her. A female was lying on the gurney, with obvious fractures to both her legs. Her chest was ripped open, exposing at least 4 broken ribs and multiple lacerations covered her body. Quickly assessing her injuries, she moved to assist Owen in controlling bleeding in the woman's chest.

"What the hell happened to her?" Callie asked as she grabbed another lap pad.

"23 year old female, found on the side of the road with her boyfriend apparently attacked by some sort of animal. Bailey and Yang are working on him in 3. Torres as soon as I clamp the Aorta, we'll be set for the OR." Owen continued to work, and Callie took a moment to look at the woman's face. Suddenly she realized that it was the young woman that she saw earlier at Joe's.

Callie took a moment and scanned the ER. Everywhere she looked was carnage. Residents and Interns running from room to room, trying to complete all the orders that the attendings were giving. Before she headed up to the OR with Owen she ran into Meredith.

"What the fuck is going on tonight? It looks like a war zone in here."

"It's a full moon" Meredith said as a matter as factly, "Every full moon we are overwhelmed with trauma's. It's so weird that they started adding extra staff. I haven't seen my husband or Mark for that matter. If you see Derek, please let him know I'm in OR 4." Meredith left heading to her surgery and Callie went to scrub in.

Callie after scrubbing in, worked on the woman from the bar. She pieced her together back as best she could, but she would have one hell of a recovery. She had Mark paged several times but he never answered. After 5 hours, she found a on-call room to try and get some sleep. Entering the room she found a passed out Arizona on the bottom bunk. Everything inside Callie screamed to turn around and leave but something made her stay. She had that same fearful feeling that she couldn't shake, but it was the deep desire running through her that willed her to stay. Crossing the small space she lifted the sheet and crawled into the bed, wrapping an arm around the pettite blonde. Suddenly the woman flipped her over and what happended next was anything but expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inhaling a resolute breath, Callie stood with her back to the door, took three confidant steps towards her and crawled lifted the sheet, wrapping an arm around the petite blonde. She was invading her personal space and didn't know why. Arizona flipped over, and in another second, without hesitating, she leaned up and caught Callie dipping her head down. Their mouths met and locked, knowing and certain, not at all stilted or hasty. One of her hands went to Callie's neck to drag herself up body to body. Callie grabbed Arizona's waist, tugging her bodily against her. Arizona's other hand dug clawed fingers into the arm at her waist, leaving her fingers twined into Callie's hair.

Callie licked her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip. Taking the hint, Arizona allowed entrace and could feel the years of being apart seeping through every flick, and touch. Arizona pulled back instictively, hiding her head into Callie's shoulder to hide the true burning desire she had for the Latina.

"How did you know?" Callie growled as she propped herself up over Arizona on her elbows.

"Calliope, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I gotta tell you something." She brushed Callie's hair, curtained around them both, off her face.

"What's that?" Callie breathed, closing in on Arizona's lips once again.

"I can't do this. You have no idea about me, I'm not anything you need or want. I'm gonna hurt you if you don't leave right now, I can't control this much longer."

That did it. Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's and bit down hard when her tongue snaked out to touch hers. Arizona yelped, her whole body jerking against Callie, pulling both of them up until Callie sat perched over her lap.

Arizona massaged her tongue between her lips. "What the hell Calliope? You really want it, then don't say I didn't warn you. Biting me, that was uncalled for."

"Put your mouth to better use than insulting me," Callie hissed, leaning forward to kiss Arizona again. Callie was no longer in control, her want, desire and love for the blue eyed beauty overwhelmed any common sense she had. All she knew was that whatever it was she was glad it was taking over. Arizona ducked away from her attempt.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You think I'm going to let you do that again?"

Callie planted both hands on her hips, relaxing back against Arizona's bent knees. "So, what, are we not going to do this?"

"Have sex?"

"Yes."

Arizona shook her head vigorously. "No, we definitely are." Arizona knew that she should run from the Latina. She needed to get away to protect her, but she no longer had the power. Callie took it from her.

"So," Callie moved back in, and Arizona darted away again. "What? You're not going to kiss me?"

"If it means I'll still be able to talk after, yeah. Cause it's super awesome to be able to communicate to the tiny humans."

Interesting, Callie had to admit. "Ever think you talk too much?"

"Sure," Arizona nodded, "Like right now. So, stop arguing with me, Calliope, and let's do this."

Callie hesitated as Arizona pulled her closer, unsure of herself. Arizona seemed to be about to kiss her, but at the last second kissed the corner of her mouth then trailed towards her ear. .

"What's next?" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear as her surprisingly soft lips moved down her neck. It was bizarre, the sensations on her throat: first, softness of Arizona's lips, then the rough wetness of her tongue, and lastly the sharp sting of her teeth grazing over her skin. Callie giggled as Arizona found a spot that was sensative. Absurdly, she found herself saying, "We can talk more this way, I guess."

"Mmm," Arizona said against Callie's throat as she brought her hands down Arizona's sides to the hem of her shirt. "You really want me to do that?"

"Talk more than your usual, you mean? I remember you being move of an action girl then a chatterbox."

Callie moved her fingers up under Arizona's shirt, over the taut muscles in her stomach, reveling in the sleek skin running over them and shuddering. Callie had to touch her more. Ever since seeing her in the bar, she was bound and determined that when this happened, she would run her mouth over those muscles, over her gorgeous breasts, just to make sure they were real, that Arizona really was here, not another one of her dreams.

"Yeah," Arizona murmured, blowing cool air over the wet trail she'd traced to the center of Callie's throat. Felling her blood running so hot just below, Arizona couldn't help but linger there with her nips and licks for a while.

"We never talked about anything , really." And this was true, even as Callie realized she didn't mind that fact much.

Arizona sat back to let Callie remove the shirt, and, when it was up under her chin, her arms still caught in it, Callie rocked Arizona backwards; she fell with a grunt, and Callie held her, arms tangled and face hidden. Walking herself down on Arizona's body, Callie bent down to her chest, stretching out over Arizona like a cat, and flicked out her tongue over her nipples. Arizona froze, holding her breath as Callie, with more confidence, put her lips to the same spot.

"We really should," Arizona faltered, "Should talk more, if this is what happens when we do."

"Mmm," Callie mouthed, sucking gently at the nipple under her lips, feeling the slight hardening as it sprung to life. God, they were real, and Callie giggled again.

"What?"

"Nothing," Callie dismissed, sticking her tongue out again to taste her. Callie worked her way down the center of Arizona's chest, dipping between the definite lines of each breast and she kept tensing whenever Callie stopped, anticipating more.

Though Arizona didn't fight Callie to get the rest of the way out of her shirt, Arizona eventually worked up to asking, "Can I get out of this yet?"

Callie hummed against Arizona's belly, enjoying herself, denying her request by ignoring it. It would be a cold day in hell before she confessed as much to Arizona, but her fantasies involved sucking on every inch of Arizona's body, so, maybe it was a good thing they weren't kissing. So many better things to do with mouths.

"Calliope," she growled when Callie's mouth reached her belly button. The tone was wrong, not aroused, but pained. Arizona was aroused, that Callie could feel dripping against her, but she shook her lust clear and sat on Arizona's legs, allowing Arizona to free herself from her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Callie was fearful that Arizona would stop and leave her again. The thoughts played out over her face and Arizona immediately noticed.

"Nothing, just I," Arizona licked her lips anxiously. "I just didn't want...not like this, not without you understanding."

"Arizona," she put a hand on her chest, right over where Arizona's heart was, and was completely confused by the lack of a heartbeat. Realizing Callie fearing the worst and knowing that something was wrong, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand holding it there, willing her to look into her eyes. At this moment Arizona knew it was now or never to reveal her true self.

"Talk. Now. Explain what is fuck is wrong here." Callie remained in the same position waiting for the answers.

"Remember that first night, when we met? I asked what you were afraid vampires or wearwolves? You told me you were more afraid of reality. Well what if I told you that vampires and wearwolves are a reality?"

Arizona waited as Callie thought about the question. Callie remained still as she spoke. "So your telling me that vampires and wearwolves are real and that your somehow a vampire? You are this sexy hot vampire and you want to drink my blood and stuff?" Callie suddenly began to laugh hysterically. She got up off of Arizona and stepped back to laugh ever harder. Arizona smiled thinking at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Arizona, I've heard some whoppers in my day but that takes the cake. Damn woman if you don't want me, just say so, but please give me a little credit. I can take a hint, no need to make up such tales, I'm outta here Dracula" Callie turned to leave the room, hiding the fact that tears were now replacing the laughter.

Arizona using her speed was in front of Callie blocking her exit. There wasn't anyway for Arizona to make Callie understand without showing her. Cupping the Latina's chin she raised her head until their eyes met again, but this time when Callie look into the deep blue eyes they were glowing. Taking a step back, Arizona just pulled her into her.

"Calliope, listen to me, ..I WILL NEVER HURT YOU. Not now, not before, not ever. Don't you see, I left because I didn't want you to get hurt. You are my soulmate, and even if I can never ever be with you, to love you again, I will always protect you. Your the most important thing in my world, and if you want to leave, I'll understand but please give me a chance to explain everything." Arizona held her gaze at Callie, searching for even a hint of what was running through her mind. Without any warning Callie began punching Arizona. With the puching came the ranting in Spanish, then Callie stopped. Confusion flashed before her eyes and then lust darkened them. She lunged herself at Arizona slamming her against the door. Crushing her lips to Arizona, she stopped fighting all the forces and thoughts against her reasonable mind and let her emotions and body take control.

Arizona tried to stop Callie but sensing that this is what the raven-haired woman needed, to feel Arizona, instead of thinking about the reality of it all she gave into her desires and allowed herself the loss of her control.

ARIZONA POV

The warm body in my arms becomes still as my mouth descends. She shutters as my tongue delicately licks the moist skin of her throat, and becomes as stiff as a corpse the moment I brush my fangs against her flesh.

I can smell her fear and arousal; it's intoxicating and excites the beast within me. Fear has always been a wonderful aphrodisiac to my senses, it's as addicting as any wine and some moments it is even more potent then blood. Callie's fear, however delicious it may be, always constricts the side of my chest in an unbearable way. It is clear she doesn't trust me; her lack of faith is proven every time I lean close to the soft skin of her neck.

Trust is a comfort and Callie does not posses it currently for me and for due reason. Before tonight, she loved me, I was respected and loved by all. Each new day was another chance to garner acceptance for our life with nothing short of pure gratitude. My Calliope, the only joy I have found in this world, was deceived of that honesty, and with it pleasure. In her short life and full of memories, how could she not despise my lifestyle, my reality as much as I do?

I lean close once more, feeling my cold skin tingle with warmth when she gasps from our closeness. I nip the warm flesh once more with my teeth, savoring the taste almost as much as I enjoy the shiver it causes for her.

"Are you afraid?" I ask, keeping my face close to her neck.

I feel her swallow heavily.

"No. Whatever the facts are, I know in my heart you would never hurt me."

What a lie, I tell myself. I admire her spirit, her refusal to reveal any of her fear to my eyes; it reminds me of myself in the younger years. As much as I admire it though, it does nothing to dull the sting from the lie.

"You are lying." I state in an even voice.

I feel her body tense under me.

I pull myself away from her neck, ignoring the sound of her heightened pulse in my ears. "You do not trust me?"

Calliope's eyes never leave the ceiling, for the past minutes they've remained focused on the pale tile while I mapped her entire body with my hands and mouth.

"Would you trust me with a stake?" Calliope states trying to still the quiver in her voice

I laugh deeply, oh how I love this woman.

"Yes. You know as well as I do you would never hurt me."

And indeed she does. When I first pursued her, she tried everything she knew to deny the feelings she had for me. She said she wasn't ready for a relationship. We stayed friends, but that didn't stop the desires that we both felt toward each other, it only fueled the fires. Our first date she was at a loss that night and confusion allowed me to push her to the edge and plunder his mouth until she was breathless. I did not force myself on her that night; I have never found much pleasure in an unwilling lover, too much power and blood for so little pleasure. I learned early on, that humans are so easily controlled once their desires are taken hold of. Callie was no different; her desire for contact was so strong it only took one touch of my hand before she melted against me.

Calliope wasn't without her pride however, she fought against the pleasure until the thoughts and fear returned, eventually giving in and leaving before she was able to enjoy the touches she desperately craved.

I raise my hand and touched the side of her face gently. She shivers from the touch, as she always have, and forces her eyes closed.

"I will not force myself upon you, you know this Calliope." I say as I move to the other side of the bed, hoping she follows me. She thinks for just a moment but the comes and lays beside me.

She says nothing, merely blinks once more as she gazes upward. I do nothing to encourage her, her behavior is nothing bshort of a miricle. My hope is that she just gives me a chance. She curls her strong body against mine; she hates the reality as much as I long for it, and she is realizing that without me she is alone in the world. She knows that what we have transcends beyond mortals and immortals. While she lays motionless my eyes are free to take in her form. I have laid with many women over the years, in the early days they were often given freely from the clubs of sating my hunger for blood while others were found throughout my travels, but she has no equal. Her body is strong, muscled and almost perfect by my hands, almost I have caused a few bruises in the past, some intentional and some not. Her spirit is what I admire most, that I believe is unbreakable. Had she been told of my secret long ago, she would've made a fine companion in my studies with her strength, bravado, and spunk.

The bed dips as she moves and I welcome her into my arms with a lazy smile. She curls against me, filling my cold body with her warmth. Before her, I had honestly forgotten the comfort a warm body could offer me and how -How safe it could feel. It feels like I haven't a care in the world. It's a lovely feeling.

I gently grab her hand and bring her wrist to my mouth. My fangs flash in the dim light of the room as my tongue darts past my lips and laps at the skin, tracing the line of a vein as the pulse travels though it. I bite, gently, but I do not break the skin, even though her blood calls to me like no other. She inhales deeply and fights against the impulse to pull her arm away. I hold her wrist in a tight grip as I follow the trail to her shoulder and back to her neck. I lay onto of her once more, rolling my powerful body on top of her, my tongue prodding the skin just below her ear. "Arizona, I trust you, I want you, all of you, and I want you to have all of me. I've always wanted this, more then I can ever explain, please baby, take me I'm yours."

She moans now, heavy and deep in her throat. I smile against her neck, knowing that she has given in for the night; she is now mine to do with as I wish. I slide my hands under her shoulders, lightly holding her still. She panics when she feels the pressure but her struggling is futile, I am much stronger then she can ever hope to be.

I begin slowly running my hands down her body. I quickly rip the remaining clothing away, leaving her naked beauty before me. I trace light patterns over her clit, causing her heat to flow from her coating my fingers. As I enter her with 2 fingers she rises off the bed, turning her head away giving me access to her neck. I continue pumping my fingers in time with her hips. She tries to pull her neck away from my mouth but I prevent it by moving closer.

Blood is rushing through her veins at a rapid pace, it makes me feel light headed for a moment as I breathe in the heavenly scent, and with a growl, I do what I have desired to do since the first moment I caught her scent, I force my fangs to her neck. She reaches her climax and screams just when their tips break the skin, howling out my betrayal and her agony and pleasure in one, loud, terrifying breath. I withdraw my fangs and greedily lap of the drops of blood pooling out of the holes I just made. The beast inside my chest roars from the bliss of the taste.

I lick until the blood stops flowing and clean the shallow wound. I can almost feel her confusion and puzzlement, wondering why I didn't make the wounds deeper and drink more. My mouth lingers at her neck for another moment, every part of my being enjoying her fear and now her bliss before moving away and gazing down at her confused, but sated face.

Her eyes are damp and bright with unshed tears.

"Why, what, I thought it would be so much worse, it wasn't at all what I expected." She smiles at me which calms my own fears of losing her.

I lean close to her face. "Because you are simply amazing, and there are still so many questions you have that need answers, but for now this was enough."

Her face darkens and I smile, knowing what her next words will be.

"What the fuck?"

"I love that word, fuck." I purr deeply and in one, powerful movement I roll her onto my stomach. "It's so fitting."

I lay back as she begins, kissing, licking and biting the skin of my shoulders and back. I shiver and gasp, my body crying out for more. My fingers rub, tease, and probe at her bronze skin, causing her to make more purposeful movements. I need a release, I am too close. I moan huskily as she enters me, burying 3 fingers inside quickly finding their rhythm. I moan and claw at the flimsy bedding, I growl and thrust; together we writhe on the sheet and tear the white fabric to long, ribbony shreds. My fangs break the skin of her left shoulder and I lap up more of her coppery blood. She makes no move to stop me, she only leans into my chest and whispers for more. I grant her request, biting at more skin and creating shallow wounds that cause her minimal pain, as I spiral to my ultimate climax. As my body shudders against her, she collapses down on top of me, pulling her fingers from inside, leaivng me empty once again. Bringing them up to her lips she slowly licks them clean, and catches one drop of her own blood with her forefinger. Then placing it to my lips allowing me to taste every part of her. She is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Grabbing a blanket, I wrap it around our bodies and as the last moments of consciouness surround me, I think how truly happy at this moment I am.


	9. Chapter 9

**Callie POV**

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP...

I slowly stretch my body out, reaching for Arizona but I feel nothing. I sit upright and look around the room and find myself alone, fully dressed, a little sore and completely sated, but how can that be? The sheet is on the bed, not torn to shreds, and Arizona is no where to be seen. Was it all a dream? I know she was here when I walked in last night wasn't she? Shaking my head I hear my pager go off again. 911 to the pit. Shit. I hurry and put my shoes back on and make my way down to the pit to find Mark standing at the nurses station.

"Where the hell where you last night Mark? I paged you several times for a consult and you didn't answer." I snipped at him. I don't know why I'm so pissed right now, but I am.

"Whoa there gal, I was off and had stuff to do. What's your issue? I paged you to see if you wanted to grab breakfast. Owen told me about last night, and I figured you'd be hungry. Look I even brought you coffee." He smiled as he handed me the cup.

"God I'm sorry Mark, I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I had the strangest dream last night. It felt so real, I mean like I could have sworn it was real. I'm even sore from it."

"Do tell Torres, what was your dream about? Was it hot steamy sex dream? Cause I want details, I need details Cal." Mark grinned elbowing me.

"Well if you must know yes, it involved sex and Arizona. I haven't dreamed like that in a decade. Weird, I used to have those dreams all the time, even though we never actually had sex. Plus in this one she was a vampire and bit me, and I wanted her to. It was hot and I could have sworn real."

"Ummm, right well vampire huh, creepy if you ask me." Mark said cryptically "Well maybe it's your subconscious telling you to stay away from her. Better listen to it, Callie. Sometimes it understands things better then the conscious you. So anyways gotta go, see you later." Then he was gone.

I don't know what is going on here but it is starting to freak me out. I yawn and decide it's time to call it a night or day rather, and since I'm off till tomorrow I head to my apartment for some much needed sleep. I arrive home and attempt to sleep, but my thoughts keep drifting back to Arizona. Why am I still feeling the same way I did 10 years ago. I wish that I hadn't kept all those feeling inside back then, maybe it was my fault she left me. I finally fall asleep, and when I wake up it's 6pm. I get up and get ready for my shift at the hospital. Being on nightshift kind of sucks at first, but once your used to it, its not too bad. The best accidents occur at night and for a Ortho Surgeon that means bad ass surgeries.

Feeling a bit tired, I head for the coffee shop on the corner. Walking in I get that same weird feeling I've had recently. Looking around no one in particular stands out, just some people in front of me getting their lattes. Stepping to the counter I order my coffee, and start to pull out my money when someone behinds me says, "I got it, and give me the same." I turn around and am met with a gorgeous woman. She is the same height as I am and seems oddly familiar. She smiles and I recognize her from the morgue the other day. I suddenly feel scared but she again speaks to me.

"Sorry about the other day, you ran off so quickly that I didn't get to apologize for startling you. I'm Joanne Peters."

She holds her hand out to shake, and I reluctantly place mine in hers. She smiles and lets go, but still is holding me with her stare. Her eyes are a bright green, I notice a striking similarity to Arizona's except for the color.

"Yeah, umm I was late for my first day, meeting with the chief and all that." I turn and take my coffee handing hers as well. We walk towards the door and she continues, "Well I just visiting an old friend Dr. Percy and didn't realize I had scared you so. Should have known being in the morgue that anyone would be freaked out. Well anyways," She pause waiting for my name.

"It's Callie, Dr. Torres, but you can call me Callie."

"Callie, it's so nice to properly meet you. You know, I don't know many people here and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink sometime?"

Thinking to myself that she is a beautiful woman and just bought me a coffee, I jot down my number on a napkin and give it to her.

"I work nights but I'm off tomorrow night if your free."

Joanne smiled, "That sounds great, 9pm at Blood Bank, do you know it?"

I nodded and exited the shop. My shift was relatively quiet, except for a few broken bones here and there. Heading to the cafeteria, I sat down and felt her presence near by. Without even turning around I knew she was standing behind me. I could feel her, smell her wonderful scent. Shaking her head she passed by me, casually looking over her shoulder. She sat down with her sister Teddy, who hadn't changed at all in the past years. My heart began to beat faster and a blush crept up my neck when she locked eyes with mine. Fuck me, why does she still have this hold over me?

Arizona sat having lunch with Teddy but her mind was with the Latina sitting across the cafeteria. After Callie entered the on call room and laid next to Arizona, it was impossible not think about what transpired between the women. She knew it was wrong to invaded her dreams like that, but she needed to feel some sort of connection to Callie.

Teddy noticed Arizona's lack of attention and threw a piece of her fruit at her. "Arizona are you in there?'

"Yeah, uh sorry my mind was elsewhere." Arizona nods towards Callie.

"Arizona, why don't you just talk to her. She is older now, and well your kind of stuck here with things. You obviously still have feelings for her and avoiding the issue is not working."

Arizona knew Teddy was right, and that she needed to face Callie. Arizona picked up her tray and headed towards Callie's table, but she continued right by when Mark sat with Callie. Arizona waited for 20 minutes for Callie to finish lunch with Mark. As Callie was heading towards the pit Arizona pushed her into an on-call room.

"What the hell, Arizona? You don't want to talk to me any other time but now your shoving me into on call rooms? What happened to common courtesy of saying can I talk to you?" Callie rambled.

Just being this close to Arizona made all her senses acutely aware, and her heart beat out of her chest. Arizona on the other hand was trying everything to control herself, and her longing to sink her fangs into the sweet nectur running through Callie's body.

"Calliope, I needed to talk to you and didn't want to be interupted by Sloan. I know I've been avoiding, and I know that I owe you an explanation on what happened in the airport, so I'm asking you if you'd like to have dinner with me, umm tomorrow night, that is if your free?"

"Wait, let me get this straight? I attempted to talk to you and you told me to keep our relationship professional. And now your asking me on a date? Do I have this correct?" Callie asked obviously annoyed at Arizona's flip flopping mood swings.

"Yes, your correct. I have much to tell you, and to be honest, I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer." Arizona whispers as she closes the distance between herself and Callie.

Callie suddenly feels herself leaning towards the smaller blonde, inching closer to her face. Arizona reaches her hand up and softly caresses Callie's face. Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulls her close and they both stop looking into each other's eyes, blue meeting brown, searching for any hesitiations, but none came. They crash their lips together, slowly allowing the memories of a decade ago flood through them. Callie's tongue traces Arizona's bottom lip, asking, begging for entrance. Arizona parts her lips and tongues duel for control. Arizona slams Callie into the door, forcing their bodies together, trying to gain any type of friction.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Fuck me" Arizona pulls back, looking down at her pager. Turning back to Callie, she sees the moment she dreaded. Callie's face lost any emotion she was feeling.

"Well, anyway I have plans tomorrow night, so I'll get back to you on that date." And Callie turned and left the on call room. Arizona took a deep breath and silently cursed whoever paged her at that moment. As it turned out, it was Bailey for a emergency surgery.

After 4 more hours Arizona headed back to her apartment. Walking in she is met with a unwelcome surprise. Joanne sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hello sweetie, long time no see." Joanne grinned as Arizona opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Joanne? And how did you get into my apartment?"

"Well the nice old lady was coming in and I helped her with her bags, explaining I was your sister and I was here to surprise you. Since she owns the building she invited me in." Joanne stood and crossed the room wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck.

Arizona let out a low growl before shoving Joanne across the room. Laughing Joanne lunged at Arizona, throwing her down on the couch. Arizona was able to land a punch, knocking Joanne onto the floor. Standing up Joanne, grinned and began to speak.

"Arizona, let's not fight, it's so last decade. I told you I was sorry for Teddy. I even let what's her name again, Calliope live after her father sent you away."

Arizona left Callie in the airport after Carlos, Callie's father begged for her to leave her be. Carlos was a werewolf, but his wife was a human, and deciding it was not in the best interest of Callie to know her father's unique heritage they never told her. Callie would never transform into her wolf form unless bitten by another wolf. If Arizona were to bite Callie during any other time except a full blood moon she would immediately die. To turn Callie would take knowing the precise moment the lunar eclipse was at it's fullest. Rather then risk the possiblity of killing her she left, without saying goodbye. She ran away, disappearing into the shadows, hoping to never lay eyes on the gorgeous woman again. She continued to move from school to school, starting a new life each time, but she couldn't escape the red-headed woman. Joanne sat dressed in a short black dress, and high heeled boots. Smiling she crossed the room and returned to sit on the couch.

"Baby, I told you that your my daughter. I will never let you go. I love you Ari, so just stop all this non-sense with helping the humans, and return with me. You need to find yourself a mate and I miss you, please just come home." She made a pouty face, but it didn't effect Arizona at all.

"Listen you crazy bitch, I have told you numerous times your nothing to me. I can't change what I am, but I can change how I choose to spend eternity. I finished school and became a doctor. I may not be able to bear children of my own, but my patients are my kids. I will not let you take that away from me." Arizona opened the door and motioned for her to leave.

"Oh, well then I guess I know when I'm not wanted. I must shop for my hot date tomorrow night. I met this totally hot doctor at the coffee shop. We are going to the new club Blood Bank. I think her name was Sally, or Caryn or something like that. Anyways you should come too." Joanne leaned into Arizona for a kiss when Arizona pulled away as she did. Arizona saw the smirk on Joanne's face and got a weird feeling that all hell would be breaking loose soon. Slamming the door, Arizona needed to feed now, and find Callie to make sure she was ok.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG DELAY IN UPDATING. WORK AND LIFE HAS A WAY OF CUTTING MY CREATIVE JUICES, BUT I RECENTLY FOUND SOME NEW INSPIRATIONS, SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, CHAPTER 10.

Chapter 10

Arizona entered the bar, scanning for any signs of the Latina or Joanne. Inhaling deeply, she knew she had arrived early. Calliope's scent was no where to be found a but a sudden thirst came over Arizona as she smelled the familar scent of virgin blood. Looking at the young girl sitting at the end of the bar, she sniffed once more and tried to control her urge to consume her. The blonde hair girl smiled at Arizona, her blue eyes sparkling in the glow of the lights. Sitting next to her though was Joanne, smiling and flirting with the young girl. Arizona made her way over to the pair, and sat on the other of the girl. Joanne grinned and started to speak.

"So this is my sister Arizona, the one I told you about. She has been in town a while and is feeling a bit lonely, I think you could help her with that. Arizona, this is Melissa."

The girl interrupted Joanne, "But you can call me Mel. Your really hot. I thought your sister was exaggerating but she was dead on." The young girl laughed trying to cover up her obvious nervousness.

"Joanne may I speak with you a moment?" Arizona grabbed Joanne and drug her to the bathroom.

"What the fuck Jo? Why can't you just leave. I know your up to something so just tell me and be gone already."

Joanne chuckled to herself and pushed Arizona against the sink, leaning in and licking her neck she softly spoke, "Ari, I know its been a long time since you drank a virgin's blood. Now I found Mel outside hovering about, waiting for someone to get her in. You know you can't resist the hot, pure taste of her. Plus, when you see Calliope you'll have a hard time trying to control yourself. Take Mel and fill up. I'm only trying to help you."

Arizona groaned as she felt Joanne rub her palms against her breasts. Damned this woman, she thought. Arizona knew that she was overdue for a feeding and that with the current level of frustration running through her that she would have a hard time with Calliope if she saw her. Pushing Joanne backwards Arizona stalked toward the bar in search of her prey.

After a few minutes Arizona convinced Mel to head out to the parking lot. Mel was more then eager after the brief conversation with Arizona.

"So Mel, Joanne said you were interested in some friendly hooking up? I think your so beautiful and Jo is right its been too long since I had the pleasure of a young lady." Arizona began to lick and nip at Mel's neck causing her to moan, and Arizona knew that she had her. They began slowly exploring each other's lips, but Mel became more forceful, seeking entrance into Arizona's hot mouth. She dueled for dominance, Arizona knowing all the while that she was just luring the young thing to her eventual demise. Stroking Mel through her shirt, Arizona lightly ran her nails along the soft flesh of Mel's abdomen. Soon each were entering each other, bringing their impending orgasms to the surface.

Arizona could feel the walls of Mel tightening and knew that soon, Mel would crash into eternal bliss. As Mel reached her climax, Arizona sank her fangs into her neck, feeling the hot liquid run down her throat, and she too bubbled over feeling the youth course through her body.

Arizona didn't even notice Callie and Joanne entering the same alley at first, until she drained Mel completely and finally took a deep breath. Immediately she knew that Callie was in danger and stepped out from the shadows, dropping the young girl to the ground, discarded and drained of her blood.

As Callie walked through the doors of the bar, she felt a little nervous about tonight. She knew that her feelings for Arizona were as strong as ever but she needed some sort of distraction from the woman that haunted her every dream. Then she caught sight of Joanne sitting across the bar, chatting up with some short woman.

Callie stared at Joanne across the bar, a dark bottle of beer in her hand. Joanne smiled at her and felt the thirst when she smiled back. Joanne excused herself from her current conversation with a woman named Crystal who was a chef, and quite intersting but she wasn't on the menu tonight. _Hell Yeah _she thought as she slid off the stool and sauntered over to her.

Her long hair was even darker then sJoanne first thought. Black like the darkness, it covered her bare back, exposed from the halter dress she wore. Her olive skin caused her to give off an beautiful glow. Joanne had no idea what Arizona was thinking by not turning this creature. Callie's unique scent was delicious and Joanne couldn't wait to sink her fangs into her.

"Hey," Joanne shouted over the music. Callie's hands were sweaty from the heat and her nerves, so she smiled and ordered a drink. As the bartended handed her the drink, she took a long sip and set her drink down on the bar top. She normally wouldn't be so nervous, she knew she was a looker. Thick jet-black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a pretty good physique; Callie was simply beautiful woman, to most.

"Hey," her soft voice replied. Staring at Joanne, her eyes were just as pale as the rest of her, a soft green glow that looked almost inhuman. She was definitely an odd character. "How's it going?"

Callie sat down on the stool next to her. "Just great. You look amazing Callie," and she pulled Callie's hand up to her mouth placing a lingering kiss. Callie pulled it back and gave it a soft squeeze, causing Joanne to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, Joanne, what brings you to Seattle other then visiting Dr. Percy?" Callie leaned an elbow on the bar, looking at her profile.

"My umm sister also lives here, although we aren't on the best of terms right now."

Callie smiled. "Oh, that isn't good, is it?"

She nodded and smiled slyly at her. "No. Just moved here two days ago. Decided to try and make amends with her. She is mad at me for things from long ago. So I'm trying to get settled here."

"You'll like it here. It's got a great night life," Callie laughed. Joanne smiled at her, her eyes almost hypnotizing Callie.

Callie thought about how much she just needed to get Arizona off her mind and what could be better then a beautiful woman to distract her. Callie straightened up and grabbed her hand. "Want to get out of here?"

Joanne's grin widened. "Sure."

A few seconds later, the two stumbled out into an alley. Callie's hands were roaming up and down Joanne's body, squeezing her waist, tickling her side. Joanne's hands were wrapped around Callie's neck, pulling her closer for their kiss.

They parted for a breather, Callie's face lit up with a smile. Joanne began nuzzling her neck. Callie felt her warm tongue lick the side of her neck and her smile widened.

"So, where's this hot night life at?" Joanne purred. Her head was bent to the side, her mouth still hovering about Callie's neck.

"Right here," Callie said softly. As Joanne opened her mouth wide and went to sink two sharp fangs into Callie's flesh, she was knocked back into the wall. Suddenly Arizona appeared and stood in front of Callie. Grabbing Callie. Callie struggled against her strong arms, but they were now wrapped around her body. A soft sound, like something a wounded animal would make, escaped through the woman's mouth. That didn't stop Arizona though, as she continued to drag Callie away from the alley. Joanne then jumped up and grabbed a hold of Arizona, punching her in the face, effecting releasing Callie. Callie fell to the ground and watched the two women. Arizona was covered with blood, and a bright blue glow in her eyes.

"Arizona, my dear I should have known you'd be here. Why don't you just do it already, she is totally worth it." Joanne smiled as she paced.

"Listen Bitch, Calliope is not a play toy, she is not going to be part of this life. I can and will protect her from you, Joanne. She is special and has no idea about us." Arizona growled

"Vampires in love with humans, makes things so much more difficult," Joanne mused to herself. "Baby, YOU don't have any idea do you? She is special, more special then you realized. Carlos didn't tell you the full story in Miami did he?"

Callie was stunned to here the women talking about her and her father. Why did Joanne know her father? When did Arizona talk to her dad? She was throughly confused and hurt that Arizona never said anything.

"Carlos told me that she couldn't live if bitten by one of us, due to him being a Lycan. That was all I needed to hear." Arizona could feel Callie's eyes on her and wished this wasn't how she learned of her families heritage.

Joanne laughed deeply and relaxed her stance. Looking at Callie she decided that it was more fun to let Arizona take the heat for this revelation.

The sudden roar of a motorcycle caused Callie's body to stiffen. The single headlight swung on to her and Joanne turned quickly, facing it head on. A quick wink to Arizona and Joanne was gone leaving Callie and Arizona alone in the alley. Arizona relaxed and walked over to a still stunned Callie.

"Calliope, there is so many things I need to tell you, please give me a chance to explain everything." Arizona said as she bent down to help Callie stand.

Callie really had no idea what was going on, but she knew that there was a deep desire running through her with Arizona so close to her. She tried so hard to ignore that fact that her body wanted Arizona, and now all the questions she needed answers to were going to be answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Callie's head was spinning. She was in shock at the events that just unfolded in front of her. Arizona with blood all over her, Joanne and Arizona knew each other. Fangs and glowing eyes. Her father was something called a Lycan and Arizona had spoke to him 10 years ago in the airport. It was all too much for Callie and she felt herself being carried away from the bar. She slipped into unconsciousness at some point and awoke in an unfamilar bed. Was it all a dream again? She glanced around and saw the piercing blue eyes watching her carefully. A sudden calm and peaceful feeling washed over her.

"Arizona" she breathed out.

"Calliope, Are you ok? You passed out and I brought you back to my place. I know you must have a million questions but please let me explain before you jump to any conclusions." Arizona grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. Callie nodded and sat up a little further in the bed.

Being this close to Callie, Arizona had to take a steady breath. Her Calliope was about to learn her darkest secret and by the end of the night she will have either lost her forever or gained the trust and love of her soulmate.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me. How hard it has been, all these years, to stay away from you. Let me start at the begining. How old do you think I am?" Arizona asked

"Umm, 32 of course, I know when your birthday is Arizona, its December 7, 1978. It's not like I haven't celebrated that with you." Callie laughed.

Arizona grinned and continued, "What if I said that the year is wrong, that the year I was born was 1957. That December 7 1978 was the day I died?"

Callie looked at Arizona and the confusion set in. Arizona could see the calculations working in Callie's head and the realization take over at the last statement.

"So do you remember the first time we met? I asked you what you were afraid of? Vampires, wearwolves etc.? You said you were afraid of reality, well those things are real, and I am a vampire. Joanne met me in a club in 1978 and turned me into a vampire that night. She ended my mortal life and effectively starting my immortal life on that day, December 7, 1978."

Callie jumped off the bed and crossed the room. Fear spread throughout her body and she attempted to escape the room. Arizona wrapped her arms around her and she screamed, fighting to break free. After a few minutes of Arizona holding her Callie began sobbing and collapsed on the floor. Arizona stroked her hair and finally Callie looked up again.

"Calliope, I will never hurt you. I love you so much that I left you in that airport. I wanted to tell you about me. I was planning on doing it when we arrived at your parents house, but your father met in the airport while you were getting the luggage. How much do you know about you family Calliope?" Arizona now stood and paced back and forth.

"My father was born in Mexico and my mother in Florida. They have lived in Miami all of my life. Why do you ask this? And what is a Lycan? I heard Joanne say my father is one. This is all too much to believe."

Callie was shaking and Arizona sat down next to her pulling her into an embrace. She knew that Callie was about to learn things about herself and her family that may change the very core of who Callie was. Arizona debated on calling Carlos, but she knew that he would just further deny what Callie already was realizing.

"Calliope, Lycans are for all intensive purposes Wearwolves. They are natural enemies to the Vampire and vice versa. I do not know much about them other then the small encounters I've had and what Joanne has led me to believe. When we were going to visit your family, your dad informed me of his true self and he knew what I was. He told me if ever I were to bite you that you would immediately die, having Lycan blood in you. I could not do that to you Calliope. My life and what I am would have constantly put you in danger so I ran, I ran away so that you may live a long life. I never stopped loving you though and there wasn't a day that went by I didn't think of you. Seeing you at Joe's that night was such a bittersweet moment for me. My soulmate was there, in front of me and I had to push you away, keep you at a distance so that you would be safe."

Arizona by this time was sobbing and both women just held onto each other, taking in all that had happened. Neither moved for a long time, but it was Callie who finally stood up. She still wasn't sure about anything but she was positive about one thing, she was still in love with Arizona. As much as she was confused, frightened, and pissed off, she couldn't deny the love for the blonde. Callie helped Arizona stand and the women laid down in Arizona's bed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Their own knowledge and questions would have to wait for the morning.

As dawn broke through the windows, a loud banging came throughout the apartment. Arizona immdiately leapt up and cautiously looked throught the peep hole to see Carlos Torres outside her door with Mark Sloan. She opened the door and Carlos began to speak.  
"I thought I had warned you of the danger you posed to Calliope 10 years ago. Now here we are and she is in incredible danger all because of you, you filthy blood sucking whore!" Carlos ranted and attempted to push by Arizona. As Arizona was moving to block him Mark jumped forward and tackled Arizona to the ground, holding a stake above her. Mark was grinning as he spoke, "I have been waiting years to do this."

He pulled back as a screamed filled the room. Callie was running full force at Mark and she pushed him off of Arizona. Arizona scrambled backward into a defensive position, moving Callie behind her.

"Papa, Mark what the fuck do you think your doing?" Callie stepped between the two sides and pointed at her father.

"I'm sorry mija but you do not understand the things of this world. I have tried to protect you, to keep the horrible curse of our family a secret, but that disgusting creature couldn't leave you be. Just go now Calliope and I will take care of this problem and talk to you later about everything." Carlos reached for Callie but she pulled away.

"No Papa, YOU will tell me now what is going on. I know what Arizona is and that you sent her away all those years ago. YOU had no right, I love her and I'm not going to let you hurt her Papa. She would never hurt me and has protected me numerous times. And YOU Mark, how could you lie to me all these years? I expected better from both of you, so start explaining now Papa!."

Carlos deciding that it was time for his daughter to understand her family took a seat as Mark continued to stand ready for a fight. Arizona relaxed once Carlos gestured for the two women to sit down. Each women took a seat at the table as Carlos began his tale.

"Calliope your mother was very special. She wasn't like other humans, she had a genetic mutation to her blood that made her immune to a vampire attack. When I met your mother she was so beautiful, like you mija. I was smitten with her, even though I knew what I was, and how dangerous it was for her. See I am of an ancient clan Lycan, decendant of the wolf, otherwise known as wearwolves. We have been keeping our secret for hundreds of years. Usually we do not mate outside of the bloodline, but I disobeyed your grandfather and fell in love with your mother. One night while in Miami, we discovered your mother's special ability." Both Callie and Arizona listened intently to the older Torres recall the memory.

"Your mother was hunted one night. A pureblood vampire attacked her as she was walking home with a friend of mine. I had to leave early for a meeting and she was to meet me at home. The man was killed, his neck snapped quickly so the vampire could take her time and enjoy your mother. She tried to fight back, but she quickly overpowered her. The vampire discovered that after only one swallow she was sated of her bloodlust. She was 'full', and no longer felt the need to feed. She felt refreshed and strong, more so than after any other feeding where the victim was fully drained.

After only a little more than an hour, Maria had her full complement of blood back in her system. She had somehow remade what she'd lost within her own body.

The vampire let her go, and had her familiars watch her for the next few days, but she did not turn. She was immune to vampire infection. When she next felt the hunger she attempted to take her again, for she craved the exhilarating feeling her blood gave her, and the possibly your mother held.

This time she did not suceed, and I had attempted to kill her but she got away. I found out the vampire's name was Joanne. Maria was attractive for a human, and she had a fiery personality which the vampires found engaging. It was not uncommon for vampires to turn those whom they desired, but your mother could not be turned. Your mother became a prize, someone who the vampires wanted to test and see if her blood was able to be replicated. As a pureblood immortal, Joanne had been around for centuries, and knew what it was to find "the perfect human." Contrary to some conceptions concerning cold-hearted killers, vampires can love, though usually only their own kind because they regard humans as inferior. Pureblood vampires can have pureblood vampire children, but they need a human to carry the child. Your mother would be the perfect carrier, since she could regenerate the blood lost while the child grew."

Arizona stood to pace back and forth. Joanne had bitten Callie's mother. She knew the Torres's. She knew everything and she somehow she was linked to Callie. It made Arizona's head hurt. Callie grabbed her hand and looked at her, pleading for her to sit so her father would continue.

"I'm sorry Mr. Torres, this is a lot for me, please continue." Arizona asked Carlos. He nodded and conitnued.

"Only once before had a human woman given birth to something with vampire blood. The baby was not a vampire. She never grew fangs, never had the thirst, was never allergic to sunlight, garlic or silver. But nor was she completely human. She had her mother's trait of recovering quickly from bloodloss, even faster then the mothers. She'd been bitten once, and did not turn. She didn't regenerate quite as quickly as vampires, but she was still a fast healer. She could see well in the dark, and was strong, and agile, though she had trained herself to be like that during her childhood. She did have superior strength and speed to normal humans, and plenty of endurance, but she never made this obvious unless she had to fight, in which case there were no unwanted witnesses by the end."

Callie stood and walked to her father, wrapping her arms around him. It was too much for her to handle, and she needed his strength.

"My Calliope, your mother was killed because she was trying to protect you, you my darling are very, very special. You carry my Lycan blood, and your mother's special blood. You Calliope are the one being capable of combining the bloodlines with your offspring. If ever you were bitten by a vampire, you would within you contain the DNA of Lycans and Vampires. You could walk in the sun, and have immense strength. You would be immortal. You would be stronger then any Lycan or Vampire that ever lived and unable to be killed by anything. That kind of power is dangerous, which is why I attempted to hide the truth. I was only protecting you. I'm sorry _Mija_."

Callie was unable to hold back the tears that free flowed. Her whole life seemed to be one large conspiracy to hide the truth from her. Her family, Mark, Arizona, everyone had lied about everything. It was then that she turned towards the blonde who had taken to standing with her back against the wall, with a very puzzled look on her face.

Arizona looked at Callie, then to Carlos and began to speak. "Take her and go, I'll attempt to keep Joanne occupied here until she is safe. I know that Joanne would do anything to have a child with that amount of power. Leave at once."

Arizona turned and walked into her bedroom and slid to the floor. She knew that Callie needed to be protected at all costs and as much as her heart was breaking, she would keep Calliope safe.

Callie watched as the love of her life once again turned and walked away from her. Before she could protest Mark had picked Callie up and threw her over his shoulder. Screaming and kicking the entire way out of the apartment, she continued to yell, "Arizona I will always love you, and no one will ever keep me apart from you."


End file.
